Through the Rain
by mirandamichelle94
Summary: This is Twilight told from a new character's POV, Cassie is Bella's little sister. See what Cassie's reactions are to her sister comeing to town. first summary guys...sorry it sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Rain**

**Prologue**

My life had changed so much since she got here. Dad was happy; it was like a piece of his life had been returned. My life was semi better too, with her here dad wasn't checking up on me as much. But just when we had adjusted to her being here she leaves, because of a stupid boy. Not just any boy, but a Cullen

**1. Ride**

"Cassie, come on we have to go pick up your sister from the airport." Dad yelled from downstairs.

My name is Cassandra Lyn Swan, my dad is Chief Charlie Swan, and yes Isabella Marie Swan is my _darling_ big sister. Unlike Bella I've lived in forks with dad my whole life. When I was three my mom left, and to tell you the truth I don't care. Dad and I have been just fine on our own and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"No dad you have to go," I said as I walked downstairs holding Salem my cat, "I was gonna go with Jake and Embry today." Salem squirmed in my arms until I let him go.

"Cass, if you can get those boys here in five minutes I'll let you go with them." I tried to suppress a smile. Dad should know better by now, I was prepared for this. Embry and Jake were waiting around the corner. I pulled out my phone and dialed Em's number.

"Dad said I could go so get here." I said

"Okay paleface, three seconds." Embry hung up the phone and I heard the car pull up out front, and then the knock at the door. Charlie went to answer it.

"Hey Chief Swan, Cass ready yet?" Embry was such a good actor.

"Yeah she's right here." Dad said in defeat. Embry and I smiled.

"Come on paleface Jake's waiting." Embry grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. We ran to the truck and I slid into the middle. We were gone and wouldn't be back for awhile. Jake had his window down letting in cool air and a little rain.

"Hey sis what's new?" Jake asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Jake you saw me yesterday not much's changed since then." I said.

"Smartass." Jake countered. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned toward Embry. "Real mature Cassie." Jake said. Embry laughed at our sibling like fight, he always found us amusing. The rest of the ride was silent, except for Jake cussing at Embry when he would turn to hard a send me flying onto Jake.

Embry parked at Jake's house then we walked to his house. We were gonna go ride dirt bikes something Charlie didn't approve of, so I had to do it in secret. I loved riding feeling the wind in my hair and, today was perfect for a ride. Embry had three bikes which he kept in a small shed behind his house.

"Alright guys let's ride." Embry said as we mounted our bikes. We rode along a path in the woods to the clearing we usually rode in. The wind whipped through my hair as I sped through the trees. I don't know how long we rode but it felt like forever, and if Quil and Seth hadn't appeared we probably wouldn't have stopped. They signaled for us to shut the bikes down and we did.

"Sup guys?" Embry said as we walked over to join Quil and Seth.

"Charlie called he'll be here in five minutes." Quil told us.

"Shit." Jake Embry and I said in unison.

"Quil you a Seth stay with the bikes we gotta get to Billy's." Embry commanded.

"We can the back way through the woods; we'll come out by the garage." Jacob said as the three of us took off running through the woods. If I didn't make it to Billy's before dad my visits to La Push were over.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Welcome Home

We made it back to the garage right as Charlie pulled up, thankfully she wasn't with him. For a moment I thought about asking to stay at Leah's tonight, but I knew that would just start an argument.

"Alright Paleface, let's go up to the house before Charlie gets mad." Embry said. I slowly walked up to Billy's dragging out each step; I was in no hurry to get home. Jacob noticed how sluggish I was being.

"What's wrong sis?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not ready to see her." I said.

"Aw, it'll be okay paleface." Embry hugged me right as Charlie came out and said it was time to go.

The ride home was silent and for once I was thankful for the silence. Bella's truck sat in the same place it had been for at least a week, a constant reminder that this was really happening. The living light was on, and I could see a figure walking around in the living room.

"I'm not asking for much Cass," Charlie said, "just go in tell her hi and make her feel welcome. We want her stay this time Cassie." He wanted her to stay, I could care less.

"Okay dad, I'll play nice….for now." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Cass." We got out of the car and walked up to door. Dad opened it, and there she was sitting in my spot, on my couch. She turned to face us as we walked in.

"Hey Cassie, it's been awhile." Bella smiled at me.

"Yeah it has." I said. Dad noticed the awkwardness in the air and intervened.

"Cass, why don't you show Bells her room." Dad said trying to fill the silence.

"It's okay dad I already unpacked while you went to get Cassie." Thank you Bella. Dad nodded then went to watch the game, Bella walked upstairs to her room and I went to mine. We weren't a very talkative family, we never have been.

Salem was sleeping on my bed, like always, when I walked in my room. I sat on my bed, grabbed my laptop, and turned it on. I was hoping Embry would be on IM, and then I could have him come back over here and save me from my personal hell. Of course he wasn't on, he was probably still out ridding with Jake and Quil. I would go stay with Leah tomorrow but I have school. _Joy!_

The next morning I rode to school with Bella, and I hated every second. Her truck was so loud….and slow, this truck turned a five minute drive into a ten minute one. When we finally arrived at the school I ran off to find my friends; Mike, Jess, Ben, Angela, Eric, and Tyler. When I found them they were already talking about her.

"Hey Cass," Jess said as she spotted me, "didn't you're sister start today?"

"Yeah she went to the office to get her schedule. Then I think she Said she was gonna go find her classes." I lied.

"Oh well if she has our lunch you should so have her sit with us," Jess said before jumping back into some other gossip. _Please don't let Bella have our lunch _I thought.

When the bell rang I headed in the opposite direction as the rest of my friends, because they were all juniors and I was a sophomore. I'm pretty sure the only reason they talked to me is because Mike had been one of my best friends since I was like five. We weren't all that close now, probably due to the fact that he cheated on me last year with Lauren but, that's all in the past.

During my first two periods I was bombarded with questions about Bella. Everything from what's her favorite color to if she had a boyfriend back in Arizona. To all of these questions I had the same answer 'I don't know' and it was true. Bella and I had talked so little since she stopped coming to Forks that she was like a stranger.

Was that my fault no, was it her fault….maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lunch

I walked into the cafeteria with my lunch bag not wanting to eat the school lunches. Mike Angela and Eric were already at the table, I walked over to join them.

"Hey Cass where's Bella?" Mike asked as I sat down at the table.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure she has this lunch, where's Jess at." I asked looking around the table.

"Um…." Mike scanned the cafeteria looking for any sign of Jess. "She's right there," he pointed to the door, "and she found your sister." I looked over sure enough Bella was walking right behind Jess. They went through the line then joined us a t the table. Jessica was telling Bella who everyone was who was popular and who wasn't, who was single and who was taken. Bella just nodded her head in agreement with Jess but I was almost positive she wasn't really listening.

Awhile after they sat down I noticed Bella staring across the lunch room and turned to see what she was looking at, the Cullens of course. As I thought the name Jessica was saying it, introducing each one of them, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and of course Edward. As soon as she said his name Jess' became sour, she along with half the other girls had asked Edward out and been rejected.

Bella continued to stare at them until the lunch bell rang and everyone started heading to class. Everyone but me, I had other plans with more important people.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gotta Get Outta Here

As I walked through the double doors that lead to the school parking lot I could hear the engine of Embry's bike. I scanned the lot for him and found him leaning casually against the motorcycle.

"Hey there Paleface, you ready to go?" he asked.

"I've been ready to go since seven-thirty this morning when we pulled into the parking lot." I said. As I approached the bike Embry handed me a helmet and I put it on. Embry and I didn't skip school a lot just when his mom had family over, and he needed to get away.

We drove out to La Push, to our spot, were we first met. I was playing with Jake, we were chasing each other down the beach and, we saw this boy standing at the top of the hill watching us. Jake and I ran up to ask him to ask him to play and we've been friends ever since. Now as we walked down the beach I thought back to that moment, Embry voice drew me back to the present.

"I have to get outta here." He said. "I'm tired of small town life, of everyone knowing my name, and who my mom is. I need to get away; I need to go somewhere new." Embry looked at me then out at the ocean.

"So what your just gonna leave me here, all alone with Jacob? How could even think about doing that to me." We both knew he wouldn't leave; Embry and I have had this talk many times. He couldn't leave this town, his home, his family, and his friends.

"No, I'm not gonna go anywhere, at least not now. But someday Cassie I'm gonna leave and your gonna come with me. We'll move to New York." Embry was once again getting caught up in his day dreams.

"Yeah and we'll get jobs singing and dancing on Broadway." I laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny." Embry and I rambled on like this for at least another hour, and then it was time to leave. Dad would be home soon and I had to beat him there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bella was in the kitchen cooking dinner when I got home, I walked past her and to the sink for a drank of water.

"So does dad know you skip school with your boyfriend?" She asked turning away from the stove to face me.

"Embry's just a friend, no dad doesn't know we skipped, and we don't skip school a lot just every once in a while." I said.

"Alright if you say so," Bella turned back to the food, "oh, dad called he won't be home till eight."

"Okay well, I'm going to do my homework." I didn't wait for an answer; I just headed up the stairs to my room. I was suddenly drained of all my energy; I lie down on the bed and fell asleep. I dreamed of going away with Embry and staying with him….forever


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The next few days passed uneventful, I went to school every morning with Bella, and rode home with her. One thing did strike me kinda strange though…..Bella kept asking about the Cullens….especially Edward. She seemed worried kinda about him not being here, it seemed like she wanted to see him…..it was strange. Monday when he did come back she was ecstatic, why I have no clue but she was.

Tuesday morning we woke to snow, a first for Bella. As we walked out the door Bella slipped on a patch of ice and landing flat on her butt, it took all my strength to hold in my laughter. Charlie had put chains on Bella's truck sometime early this morning or late last night so that dulled some of my fear of riding with her on the icy roads. She was silent all the way to school she seemed to be thinking about something probably Cullen….I was thinking about the epic snowball war I would have with Em, and Jake later. We pulled into the school parking, and after Bella had shut down her monster of a truck I got out and went to stand with Jess and Mike, Bella stayed by the truck examining the chains on the tires. That's when it happened. Tyler's van came slipping and sliding into the parking lot heading straight for Bella. It all happened so fast, screeching tiers, screaming students, and crushing metal. The only thing running through my mind was 'is Bella okay?'

In minutes teachers and EMT's were working to move Tyler's van. When they had it moved Bella was loaded in to an ambulance and taking to the hospital, I called Charlie.

Dad and I waited for what seemed like hours for some one to come out and tell us something about Bella. Half the school was squashed together in the tiny waiting room. Dad was called back but I had to sit there and wait, Jess and Mike were saying something about Edward saving Bella. I just wanted to know if she was okay. Dad soon came out with my sister, the doctor said she was fine, but she might have a concussion. We didn't go back to school we went home….or dad and Bella went home, I went to Embry's.


	6. Chapter 6

** or Dare**

Dad didn't want to drop me off at Embry's, he said we needed family time after what happened, but I complained and he gave in. Bella insisted we go back and get her truck and let her drive home so we did, then dad headed for La Push. We drove through the small Indian reservation until we got to Embry's small two bedroom house he shared with his mom. He and Jake were sitting out on the porch, they both stood when we pulled into the driveway. I hugged dad, got out of the car, and ran up the porch stairs. The boys waved to dad as he pulled away.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Jacob asked as I sat down beside Embry on the porch swing.

"Um…my sister was hit by a van today." I said as calmly as possible.

"WHAT?" They said in unison, they're voices full of shock.

"The school parking lot was slick this morning when we got to school, Tyler Crawley was coming in and he lost control of his van. Bella was standing by her truck and the van came right at her, we were at the hospital all morning."

"Is Bells okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah said she could come home, but that dad should keep an eye on her tonight." They both made a face at the sound of 's name.

"Okay so I have on question," Embry said, "why are you here if your sister was almost killed this morning?"

"Well I haven't been here in like a week and I missed you guys." I said with a grin.

"Yeah right," Jake snorted, "you just want to go for a ride in what little snow is left."

"Well yeah….so can we go?" I asked playfully.

"Sorry," Embry chuckled, "they're getting worked on right now."

"Well damn it….I guess I'll just have to hang out with you guys." I joked.

"Yep little sis, you're stuck with us." Jacob said putting an arm around me. "Well actually your stuck with us Seth and Leah, cause they called like five minutes ago wanting to hike up to the jumping spot. Leah needs some pictures, or at least she says she does."

"I'm not really dressed to go on a hike you guys." I motioned to my thin jacket and slip on tennis shoes.

"I'm sure Leah has something you can wear." Embry said. "Let's head over there so we can leave before it gets too late."

The Clearwater's lived on the other side of La Push; it took us about ten minutes to get over there. Seth was sitting outside his long black hair hanging in his face, when he saw us his eye lit up. Seth was the youngest off my Quileute friends and he loved to hang out with Jacob.

"Hey guys," he said running up to us, "Leah's inside getting ready still. Hey Cassie I didn't know you were coming."

"I didn't either until just a few minutes ago, is Leah in her room? I need to borrow some clothes."

"Oh yeah she's in there, has been for the last thirty minutes." Seth mumbled the last part.

"Okay thanks Seth." I went into the house; I had been there many times before so I knew where Leah's room was. I opened the door and she was rummaging through her closet.

"Hey Leah," I said making her jump.

"Cass you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, I just came in here to see if you had anything I could wear to go hiking?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sure I've got something in this jungle I call a closet." Leah began looking through her massive collection of clothes. She eventually found a pair of old jeans a log sleeve t-shirt and some hiking boots.

When I was dressed I pulled my hair up in pony-tail and we headed outside, where the three guys were waiting.

"Are we ready now?" Jake asked.

"Yes we are jerk, let's go." Leah said.

To get to the jumping spot, which was also the camping and bonfire spot, you had to cut through the woods right behind the Clearwater's house. It wasn't a long spot but it was uphill so it was semi tiring, but it was worth it. I had been up here many times and never got use to the view, from up there it seemed as though the ocean went on forever. I was standing by Leah who was taking pictures of the water for her project, and the boys were making a fire. It was already about five and the temperature was dropping.

When the guys got the fire going we all sat around it thinking back to when we were younger and would have our birthday parties up here.

"Remember on Leah's twelfth birthday we played truth or dare." Jake said.

"Ha, that was funny stuff." Leah said with a laugh, Embry just kind of smiled. I hoped he was thinking about same thing I was.

_Dad and the rest of adults had let us go up to the spot by ourselves for the first time, back then Jake's sisters were still here. Rebecca came up with the bright idea to play truth or dare and the first person to go was Embry. "Truth or dare Embry?" Becca asked."Umm…dare." Embry whispered. Rachael and Rebecca gave him an evil grin. "We dare you to kiss Cassie." They said together. Without hesitation Embry came over and kissed it was a quick little peck but I would never forget it. That was my first kiss, and I had loved Embry ever since, he just didn't know it._

As the darkness grew we headed back to the Clearwater's house, I said good-bye to Jake and Embry and changed so Leah could take me home. I skipped dinner that night going straight to bed. As I slept I dreamt of the truth or dare game years ago and how the kiss had made me feel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Bella**

The Saturday after the accident Bella came in my room, I had no clue why she was in her, but she was.

"Hey Cass, it's been a long time since we've talked." she said with a smile.

"Yeah well maybe if you were around more we could've talked." I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I feel very bad about how I've treated you and dad. I wanna fix it that's why I'm here Cass. I want to be the big sister you should've had." Bella put her hand on my shoulder.

"Look you may be able to fool dad with that little act of yours, but I know your not here for us. You're here cause you felt guilty about keeping your mom away from here husband while he was on the road….if you don't mind I have homework, and I don't need my big sisters help. In fact I don't need a big sister." After I finished my little rant, Bella stood up.

"Cassie, I know I haven't been the best sister in the world but, I willing try. When your ready to give me a chance let me know." She walked out angry.

I wasn't upset, as far as I was concerned Bella had given up her right as my sister along time ago. When she was fourteen she decide she no longer liked Forks so she left and wouldn't return. Dad still went to see her when he took her to California for two weeks every summer, but I wasn't going to leave my friends for her. So when dad left I stayed with the Blacks or the Clearwater's, and truthfully I don't think I'll ever forgive her for leaving us.

Moments later dad came up, he didn't look happy, he must've talked to Bella before he came in here. I prepared myself for what was to come.

"Cass, would it kill you too try and be nice to her. I know she hurt when she said she didn't want to come back, but she's trying Cass, she really is. Just give her a chance, please for me. We just got her back Cassandra I don't want her to leave again." Dad said looking quite upset.

"Dad I won't promise we'll get along, but I will try." I kissed my dad on the cheek.

"Alright baby girl, just be nice." Dad walked out of my room and I laid back on my bed. I just don't see how I could get past Bella leaving me, leaving us.

It was going to take awhile before I could even consider letting her in but I would try, Someday I would let her get close to me, someday when she knew my pain of being left.

**A/N: Hey guys I know this is short but I though I needed a little Bella, Cassie moment. I'm gonna try and update later today or sometime tomorrow. And just so you all know Emily is the bestest friends ever because even if I think about giving up on this I know she'll smack me. Lol love you Emily.**


	8. Chapter 8

So in the last few weeks I've noticed Bella getting even closer to Edward Cullen, it never really hit me until I walked in and saw her sitting with him at lunch one day. Mike, Tyler and Eric kept looking over at her, and Jess wasn't happy they were looking.

"So Cassie, were going to head out to La push this weekend, you wanna come along?" Jessica asked.

"Umm….sure I'll meet you guys down there." I said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna invite your sister later, you should invite those cute Quileute boys you hang around with." she added loudly trying to get the guys attention.

"Okay I will." The bell rang and we headed to class, all my classes were pretty boring cause I didn't have many friends my age, so I had no one to talk to. The minutes ticked away slowly, by my last class I was counting down the seconds.

When the bell finally rang I went outside only to find Bella's truck gone. I scanned the parking lot looking for Mike since he was in her last two class. When I found him, I jogged over too his car.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know where my sister is would you?" I asked.

"Well she almost passed out in Bio when we were doing blood types, so I was suppose to take her to the nurse. We got half why there and Cullen interfered, I left them in the nurses office thinking she would show up in gym but, she didn't."

"Great and she was my ride home." I said.

"I can take you home Cass, you know I don't mind." he smiled.

"Thinks Mike." I smiled back.

How could Bella expect me to believe she was going to try and be a better sister when she forgot me at school. So much for trying to get along.

When I got home Bella's truck was in the driveway, I went in the house looking for her in the living room in kitchen, she wasn't there. I went upstairs to her to find her sitting on her bed.

"Forget something." I said hatefully.

"Oh Shit. Cassie I'm so sorry, I just wasn't feeling well so I came home." Bella said.

"And you couldn't have came to get or called Embry or Leah to pick me up." I was filled with anger.

"I'm sorry Cass." she said, sadness filling her voice.

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled before going to my room and calling Embry to tell him about Friday.

Friday, Embry picked me up from school, we would meet the other on the beach in an hour. I was looking forward to spending time on the beach I just wished Bella wasn't going. I had promised dad this morning that I would be on my best behavior towards Bella. We'll just see how long that last, especially if she starts in on that sister crap again.

Once at La Push we went to get Jake and Quill, Leah was away and Seth had homework, so they weren't coming. We rode to the beach in Embry's truck and saw some of the other rez kids already there. Sam, Paul, and Jared, were a group that Jake and Embry didn't like, they kind of acted like they were in charge of La Push.

We got out of the truck when we saw Mike's and Tyler's cars pull up. I walked over and sat by the fire Sam and his friends had started, Embry came to sit beside me. It was quite at first but then the others came to join and they were all talking about something.

I heard Lauren say something to Bella about bringing Edward and then I heard Sam's deep voice say "The Cullen's don't come here." I looked up to see her staring at him trying to make sense of what he said.

"And there goes Jake, off with you r sister, more then likely to tell her the Quileute 'secret.'" Embry said making air quotes around the last word and laughing.

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask why you haven't turned into a vampire killing wolf yet." I said joining him in his laughter.

Bella and Jacob stayed gone for awhile, and when they came back it almost seemed like they were flirting. I would be talking to her about that later. The little party soon started breaking up, Embry stood giving me his hand and pulling me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"Am I taking you home?" he asked.

"I guess so, Bella didn't drive and she never asked if I needed a ride."

"Alright let me go find Jake and we'll go." Embry walked away. When he sound Jake they came back and we climbed in the truck, me in the middle as always.

"So Jake you and Bella seemed to get really close." Embry said

"Shut up." Jake growled reaching across me to punch Embry.

"If you two are going to fight at least wait till I'm not in the car." I said.

"Okay sis.' Jake said, giving me a one armed hug.

"But Jake what were you doing with my sister?" I asked.

"UGH!" This made Embry laugh and he and Jake fought the rest of the ride.

It was thirty minutes before Bella got home she came on and went straight to her room. I waited a few minutes and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said.

"Jake really likes you." I told her.

"Yeah I know he does." she laughed little,

"I know you don't like him, at least not in that way. So please don't lead him, because he's like my brother and if you hurt him, I don't care what dad says I will hurt you. Jacob has always been there for and I will not let you or anyone else hurt him." I warned.

"I'm not trying to hurt him Cass."

"Which is why you were flirting? Don't deny it could tell by the look on your face you were." I sighed. "Don't do it again, unless you truly mean it, it's nit fair to him." With that I left the room and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys a quick note, I've gotten some questions asking if Cassie's going to find out about the Cullen's. She is but not until the end of my twilight version, I'm going to try and do one for each book and the way I've planned it, it just makes more sense for her to find out right before new moon. Keep reading. **

**-Miranda-**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated guys, I have no internet right now so it's been very hard, this chapter is just a little Cassie Embry moment. I was listening to We'll be a Dream by We the King's and Demi Lavoto and was inspired.**

**Chapter 9.**

Saturday I knew I couldn't stay in the house, dad was at work and I was still mad a Bella. I knew Jacob had to go somewhere with his dad to day so I couldn't hang out over there, and Leah was still out of town on some trip. So where did that leave me to go, Embry's the one place I wanted to be right now. I took out my phone and called him, it only rang twice.

"Hey Cass, what's up?" he asked.

"You got any plans for today." If he said he did I was going to jump out my window.

"No why, you wanna come over?" He read my mind.

"Yes please if I stay here with Bella one of us will end up dead….you'll have to pick me."

"Okay try not to kill anyone before I get there."

"Once off the phone I got dressed in; blue jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. I pulled my hair back in a French braid and headed downstairs. Embry would be here in about fifteen minutes so I was going to wait outside. I made down the stairs without being caught by Bella. I headed through the leaving to the door and freedom.

"Where you headed to Cassie?" Oh crap, I turned to see Bella sitting at the kitchen table.

"Embry's on his way to get me I'm gonna hang out with him." I said trying my hardest to be nice.

"Oh okay well I'll be here when you get home." she said.

"Alright." With that I walked out the door.

Embry seemed to get here faster today then he normally did, maybe because he wasn't having to fight with Jacob while driving. I headed over to the old truck and climbed in the passenger seat. It was slightly warmer today and it hadn't started raining so he had the windows down.

"Thanks for saving me again." I said with laugh as he started to drive off.

"Yeah it was a little easier this time with out Harry's dog chasseing us. "What in the world were you and Jake thinking that night?"

"We were thinking about how Charlie would be at his house in five minutes and the quickest way home was over the Clearwater's fence and through there backyard….It just kinda slipped our minds that Harry had to Doberman's." I laughed thinking back to that night two years ago. If Jake and I hadn't climbed that tree and I didn't have my cell we would have dog food.

"That was a funny sight, you and Jake up in that tree those dogs jumping at you, and Leah out on the back porch in her bed clothes trying to call the dogs over." he was laughing his head off when we pulled into his driveway.

"You know I've still got a scar where I cut my leg on the fence?" I said.

"Really, I thought that would've healed over it wasn't that deep."

"No it's there, see." I rolled my pants led up showing him the two inch scar on my left leg.

"Wow." he said running two of his fingers over it before heading toward the house. I followed him in and headed for his room. He plopped down his bed and I looked at the many pictures he has tapped to his wall. I scanned till I came to one of just us. It was old a Halloween picture, I was a princess and he was a prince, I'm pretty sure his mom had picked out the costumes. In the picture he was giving a kiss on the check, it was cute and reminded me of all the fun we use to have.

"I can't believe you have this picture." I said pulling it off the wall and laying on the bed beside him.

"Ha, yeah mom gave it to me a few months ago so I figured I put it up there with the rest. Do you remember how long it took mom to get me to do that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you kept saying 'No she's a girl, my lips will fall off if I kiss her.'" I giggled.

"I only said that because that's what Rachael and Rebecca had told me the day before." he said.

"Ha-ha, the sabotaged you." I laughed

"I don't find that funny." he said

"Well I do." I giggled.

We laid there for the longest time, talking things that happened when we were younger and listening to music. The last thing I remember hearing before I fell asleep was Embry singing along with the radio.

"When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound we'll hold on to the world like it's all we have to hold on to and we'll be a dream."

When I woke up the room was dark, I felt something heavy across my waist, I soon realized it was Embry's arm. We had both fell asleep and now it was dark outside and I had no clue what time it was, but I didn't want to move.

"Well when your mom said you were in your room sleeping I didn't think she meant you were, in your room sleeping with Cassie." Leah's voice came through the room followed by the lights. Embry and I both sat up.

"We must have fell asleep," Embry yawned, "What time is it?"

"Um, it's about ten-thirty." Leah said.

"Oh shit, dad's gonna be pissed." I said heading for the door.

"Chill Cass," Leah grabbed my arm, "he already called and I told him you're staying at my place. You do need to call him though, I told him you were in the shower."

"Okay thanks Leah." I called dad and then headed back to Leah's were I spent the rest of night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10.**

Since Bella had left me at last week, had started riding with Mike again. I was not thrilled but it was better the riding with Charlie. The week seemed like it was going to be uneventful, Jessica had said something about going dress shopping but I had already told Leah that she could take me. Bella seemed to jump at the idea though, ever since she talked to Jacob at the beach she had been acting little different. I acutely began to question if she had taken the Quileute legends seriously, but that seemed a little unreal.

When Bella asked dad about Port Angles, he asked me why I was not going. I told him I had to finish a paper, which I did need to do. Charlie kept telling me that I should go, and I eventfully told him that I would rather go with Leah. I knew he was upset I was not spending more time with Bella, but I did not see her trying to spend anytime with me. Truthfully, I was looking forward to have the house to myself for the first time since she got here,

Mike drove me home from school Bella was already gone, thankfully. I said bye to Mike and headed into the house, I still had a page and a half to write on my paper for English class, and it was due tomorrow, so I went upstairs to work on it. The subject of our papers was suppose to be folklore and legends, so I decide to write about the legends I knew the most about, Quileute legends.

I turned on my radio and sat down at my computer, I read over what I had done and my research. It was clear I needed help; I remembered and understood most of the legends but some of them I was not to sure about. I knew Embry and Quil would be at work still so I called Jake.

"What do you need Cass?" he asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"I'm writing a paper on legends and I was wondering….does big brother wanna tell me a story?" Jake laughed.

"What ones do you need to know?" he was going to make this difficult.

"Just tell me the one you told Bella at the beach, and explain it in detail." Jake told me the story and then he retold it because I did not fully understand it all the first time. When we were done, it was dark outside and my paper was done. I went downstairs to fix something to eat and get a drink.

While I was eating, I heard a car pull up and I got up to see whom it was. I saw Bella, but she was not getting out of Jessica's car, the car she got of was Edward Cullen's. I cannot believe she told Charlie she would be out with Jessica tonight and then went out with him. How could she lie to the man that let her live in his house, how could she lie to dad?

"Hey Cass," she said as she walked through the door.

"Hey Bells, did you have fun with Jessica and Angela?" I asked knowing she would lie.

"Yeah the dresses they got were super cute, you should've gone."

"I promised Leah that I'd wait and let her take me, she doesn't get to go dress shopping often. The Rez School doesn't have that many dances." I told her.

"Oh okay, well I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight Cassie."

"Night Bella." I sat in the kitchen for a few minutes before I went upstairs to lie down. If I was downstairs when dad got home I would end up telling him everything, and I cannot hurt him like that.

I woke up before Bella the next morning, dad had already left for work, and the house seemed empty for a few moments. Bella came down while I was eating breakfast, as she walked towards the door; I noticed she did not have her jacket.

"It's a little cold out there to leave without a jacket." I said.

"Yeah I know, but I left mine is Jessica's car." With that, she left the house, seconds later Mike was outside.

"What was Cullen doing here?" he asked as I got in the car.

"I didn't know he was I guess he was picking Bella up." Mike did not look to happy about Bella riding with Edward. He was quite the rest of the way to school; he did not even turn the radio on, which was very unlike Mike.

When we pulled into the parking lot, Bella was walking with Edward toward Jessica who had her jacket. Looks like she had been somewhat truthful about last night. She took her jacket and walked away with Edward. I ran over to Jess, and Mike quickly followed.

"What happened last night that led to that?" I asked pointing in Bella's direction.

"We were looking around at different stores and she said something about going to get a book, so she went to the bookstore. It was not that far away but she was gone a long time. Angela and I went to eat and when we came out, she was standing there with Edward. He said that he wanted to make sure she ate and that he would take her home, so we left." Jessica paused. "It was kinda odd how he just showed up.

"Yeah it's very odd." I agreed. The bell soon rang and we all headed to class.

I did not see Bella at all until lunch she did not sit with us, she did not even look at us. Every now and then Edward's eyes would dart over to me and he would get this weird grin on his face, like he was laughing at me. All I wanted to do was get up and smack that grin off his face.

I left the lunchroom and called Embry, I left him voicemail telling him to pick me up from school today. Maybe riding dirt bikes would help me calm down. I just could not believe she could flirt with Jake one day and then the next week be all over Cullen. It seemed like I couldn't go on day without getting mad at Bella.

**A/N: As said in last chapter I apologize for not updating sooner, my internet has been down. Thankfully, my amazing friend Emily has let me come over her house and bum her internet….Now I need some advice for future chapters. I have two ideas about how Cassie should find out about the Cullen's**

**Idea 1: she finds out when Bella comes back to Forks after they kill James…..or Idea 2: Cassie finds out when she learns about Embry turning into a werewolf in New Moon (I'm gonna try to do all four books.) So I want you guys to tell me which idea you like best in a review I have no clue when I'll be able to update again, but I'll try my hardest to make it soon.**

**-Miranda-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11.**

Thursday I stayed at Embry's from the time school went out till almost eleven that night, and I did the same thing Friday. I was dreaing Saturday cause I heard Bella had decide to stay home, but when I woke up I saw her drive off with Edward in her truck. So I stayed home and did homework. I tried to drag it out but it only took me about an hour to get it all done.

I went downstairs to get a drink and something to eat and then headed back to my room. I turned on the radio and laid down on the bed. This week had filled me with so much anger, I just didn't know if Bella and I could ever be friends. I laid on my bed for the longest time just staring at the ceiling. When I became bored I got up and picked up my guitar out of the corner.

I sat there and tried to think of a song to play, any song just something to clear my mind. I decide on a Mayday Parade song, "I'd Hate to Be You When People Find Out What This Songs About" one of my favorites. It always calmed me no matter what, Embry taught me to play it last year. I eventually ended up laying down just strumming my guitar, and then I fell asleep.

"Hey Cassie, Charlie's home and when we're fixing to eat dinner." Bella said waking me up.

"Okay, I'll be down in just a few minutes." I said and she turned and walked away. I got up and ran my fingers through my hair, then walked downstairs.

"What you end up doing today Cass?" Charlie asked as I sat down.

"I finished up some homework and played my guitar for a little while." I told him. I looked over at Bella who was speed eating.

"In a hurry?" Charlie asked and Bella looked kind of annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm tierd, I'm going to bed early." Bella said. Dad asked her a few more questions before she headed upstairs to shower. I soon went to my room and laid back down for spending the whole day at home I was very tierd. I closed my eyes but before I went to sleep I swear I heard talking coming from Bella's room.

The next morning I went downstairs for breakfast and was surprised to see Edward Cullen standing in my living room.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi." I said and kept walking. I grabbed my granola bar and went back upstairs. On the way to my room I was almost knocked down by Bella.

"Oh sorry Cass, I thought you were still asleep." she said.

"No, and next time your boyfriend stays the night, don't talk so loud." I spat.

**A/N: I know it's short but I'm gonna try and update again tomorrow, and I that chapter will start right before the ball game.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Bella had been gone for a little while now and I was bored out of my mind. Just as I was about to call Embry I heard someone pull in the driveway. I ran over to the window to see who it was and I was extremely happy to see that old black ford. I ran out of my room, down the stairs and outside.

"Jake." I said as he came up to hug me.

"Hey sis, where were you yesterday Embry said he was expecting you to come over?" he said

"Well Bella decided not to stay home so I thought I should do my homework." As soon as I said her name Bella's truck pulled up. "Oh great." I murmured .

"Hey Cass, Billy Jacob. Charlie's gone for the day…hope you havn't been waiting long." Bella said.

"Not long. I just wanted to bring by this." Billy's voice didn't sound right.

"Thanks, why don't you come in for a minue and dry off." We all walked up to the porch, Jacob and I were father behind and he kept glancing at Bella.

"Stop that." I hissed.

"What?" he asked looking over at me.

"Looking at Bella like that." I said.

"I'm not -"

"Jacob, why don't you go get that new picture of Rebecca out of the car, I'll leave it for Charlie." Billy said and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Where is it?" he asked

"I think I saw it in the trunk you may have to dig for it." Jacob and I walked back to the car so he could find the picture.

"I guess he made her drive home alone." I siad.

"Who?" Jacob asked lokking up for a second.

"Cullen, Bella snuck him or something last night, and they left together this morning. I thought maybe he'd come back with her, but he didn't."

"Oh." Jake was still digging in the trunk. "Theres no picture in here." Jake and I walked back up to the portch where Billy and Bella we're still talking. "Theres no picture anywhere in that car."

"Hmm, guess I left it at home."

"Great.' Jacob looked at Bella and rolled his eyes.

"We'll tell Charlie," Billy paused and looked at Bella, "that we stopped by I mean."

"I will."Bella and I said at the same time.

"Are we leaving already?" Jake half whined.

"Charlie's gonna be out late." Billy told him.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later then, Bella, Cass." he hugged me and then they left.

When we got inside I sat down on thcoach to witch TV, while Bella talked to Jess on the phone. Charlie returned and I heard her pause and tell Jess by.

"Hey there kiddos." he said before going in the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Bella and I said in unison. When dad was in the kitchen I turned my attention back to the TV. That was until I heard her say Edwardwas coming over in a few minutes. I was so not staying here.

"Hey dad can I head down to La Push?" I asked.

"Umm, sire Cassie if you really want to, but Embry or someone will have to come get you." Dad said.

"Okay I'll go call him." Call him I did he was in town thankfully and woukd be here any minute.

I hugged dad and then went to wait outside. Just as Embry pulled up so did a huge jeep, and of course it was Edward. I ran to Embry's truck, got in, and shut the door..

"Just go." I said and we went. The ride to La Push was silent, I was mad, to mad to talk. I hated Bella because she was hurting my Jake, and the more she saw Edward the more she hurt him.

When we finally got to La Push Embry broke the silence. "My house or Jake's?" There was no way I could face Jake right now.

"Your house." Embry pulled into his driveway and we both got out of the car. As we sat down in his living room I questioned if I'd ever go home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Embry and I sat at his house, talked and watched a movie, eventually we both drifted to sleep. I could of stayed there forever leaning against him on the couch but my stupid phone rang making both of us jump.

"Hello." I said into the receiver.

"Cassie I need you home now." Charlie's voice was filled with panic and fear.

"What's wrong dad? What happened?"

"Your sister she came home from being with Edward and left. I tried to tell her the Renee was in Florida, but she wouldn't listen. So would please come home and watch for her so I can drive around town and look for her."

"Yeah dad I'll tell bring me home now, love you bye."

"Love you to Cass, bye." I hung and almost threw the phone.

"What is it?" Embry asked putting a hand on my arm to clam me.

"Bella left, she fucking left." I spat. "I need you to take me home, Charlie wants me to wait at the house while he drives around town and looks for her."

"Okay lets go, I'll stay with you if you want." Embry said.

"Thanks." We headed for my house.

Bella's room was a mess, there were clothes and books all over the floor. I couldn't believe should would do this to Charlie. If I hadn't hated her before I did now, she was such a little brat, she cared about no one but herself.

Embry and I sat in the living room all night waiting for dad. When he got home he called Renee and told her what happened, then he told me to get some sleep. Embry went home and I went upstairs and waited for sleep to come. It took awhile but I did drift to sleep, I drifted into a nightmare.

Monsters were chasing me and I had nowhere to go and no one to help. I was trying to get away but I couldn't and the whole time all I could think about was Embry, and if he was okay.

Bella had been gone for three days when we got the call, it was . He told dad that Bella had an accident and was in the hospital in Phoenix,Charlie didn't ask what Carlisle was doing there he just said he was on his way. Dad and I packed our bags and headed for Phoenix, I called Embry and left him a voicemail.

"Hey it's Cassie, we're on our way to Arizona, Bella's in one of the hospitals there. Call me later." I really could care less if I went or not but dad had dealt with enough theses past few days I wasn't gonna hurt him more.

"Cassie I need you to call Renee and tell her to meet us at the hospital." dad said.

"Okay." I dailed Renee's number hoping she wouldn't pick up and I could just leave her a voicemail.

"Hello." Oh great.

"Hi Renee, this is Cassie, Bella's sister." I said.

"Oh, did Bella come back?" she asked her voice full of hope.

"No Renee, she's in the hospital in Phoenix, she had some kind of accident. Dad and I are on our way up there now." I told her.

"I'll take the next flight out, thank you for calling Cassie."

"Your welcome, bye." The rest of the car ride was silent, dad never even turned on the radio.

Somehow the whole Cullen clan had ended up at the hospital, and I wasn't happy to be there at all. Dad asked Carlisle what happened and why his family was in Phoenix.

"Edward was worried about Bella, so we came here to try and talk her. When she was coming up to our hotel room she tripped. Bella fell down to flights of stairs and through a window." Yeah that sounded like Bella.

"Well thank you for coming out to check on her." Charlie said.

"Your welcome, I'm just sorry we all had to make a trip here." motioned to our surroundings.

"Hey dad when do you think we'll be home I wanna let Jake and Em know." I said.

"As soon as Bella wakes up and decides what she wants to do." Dad looke over at Renee.

"Okay, I'm gonna go call Embry."

**A/N: I will try and update again tomorrow,the next chapter should be the last one for twilight then it's on to new moon. Until then good bye my readers. Review and let me know what ya think ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14.**

Bella was back, and I was not happy. I didn't want her here and I was looking forward to her staying in Arizona. But no she realized that she had said that because she was upset and didn't mean any of it. The story she told I'm certain half of it was lies, her and dad's eyes twitch when they lie. Dad believed her of course but not me.

I waited tell dad went to sleep and then I walked to Bella's door. I stood there listening, and I heard what sounded like voices. I opened the door without knocking, she was laying on her bed. I wanted to hit her or smack her or hurt her in some way.

"Get up!" I almost yelled.

"What is it Cass?" Bella sat up blinking in the light.

"You know I don't like and you hurting dad like you did doesn't help. I don't understand how you could do that and then lie to him about it, so tell me Bella why did you leave?" I stared at her.

"I told you what happened I made a mistake,I didn't think it through."

"I know your lieing….you and dad are terrible liars. So save yourself the trouble and stop trying to lie to me. I know your boyfriends in here because I could here you talking, I'm gonna go so he can come out and you two can fuck or whatever it is you were gonna do. But I just want you to know if you ever hurt dad again I just might have to kill you." with that happy note I left the room.

When I got in my room I called Embry, he answered on the first ring. I had started crying from anger. I could hear the worry in Embry's voice.

"What is it Cassie, what's wrong?" I couldn't speak I was sobbing so hard. "Cassie you gotta talk to me."

"I-I need y-you to c-come get me." I said through the sobs. "I can't s-stay here with h-her not t-tonight."

"Umm is okay with your dad?" he asked.

"He's asleep but can you come get before I go in there and knock her the fuck out and then push that freaky Cullen kid out the window." I said as I began throwing things into a bag.

"Okay I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye."

"See you, bye."

I was waiting outside when Embry pulled up, I ran to the truck and as I looked back I saw Bella in the window. I had the sudden urge to run back in the house and push her out."

My eyes was still red and swollen from crying, Embry looked over at me and frowned. I kept looking at him wondering what he was thinking.

"I hate seeing you like this Cass, and I can't even go beat the crap out of her because she's a chick and your sister." he sighed. The rest of the ride was quite except for my silent sobs as I thought of how dad would feel when he woke up and I was gone.

When Embry stopped at his moms house he didn't move, and when I turned to get out he grabbed my arm. I turned towards him and he wiped a tear off my face and then pulled me in for a hug. I collasped against him, this is about the only thing that could make me feel better right now.

'You have no idea how much I care about you." whispered. I hugged him tighter after that I was not letting go.

"I might have a better idea then you think." I said. He looked down at me and then he kissed me. Not like he did at the truth or dare game, no he really kissed me. I felt okay then like I might be able to survive. I didn't know when I'd go home but I was content with where I was at right now.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'M THROUGH WITH THE TWILIGHT PART OF THIS STORY. SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT BUT SCHOOL STARTED BACK AND I HAVE HAD SOME PROBLUMS. IMMA TRY AND HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF NEW MOON UP BY SATURDAY **

**-MIRANDA-**


	17. Chapter 17

Months went by and things seemed great, like nothing could go wrong. I was with Embry almost everyday, he kept me calm, and we were both happy. I thought we would last forever, it seemed like we would, but then he changed his mind.

It was a rainy day, like any other, Embry dropped by without any warning. He looked different like something was bothering him.

"Hey Cassie, we need to talk." he said.

"Alright, lets talk."

"Cass, things have changed, I've changed, and I don't think we can be together anymore"

My heart dropped.

"Well can we still be friends, still hang out right?" my voice shock and tears were in my eyes.

"No Cassie, just stay away." Embry walked away. I followed him outside but he had already made it to his car. I fell to my knees on the cold, wet ground and let the rain mix with my tears.

I don't know how long it was before Jake came but he did. He picked me up and carried me inside. He laid me down on my bed.

"Come on Cass, don't be a Bella. Charlie can't handle both of you like this." Jake said.

That's when I decided I would pull through.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 2._

_**Jacob has become my strong tower since that night, he was always there when I needed him and we were almost never apart. Jake was careful not to say Embry's name or anything that would remind me of him. He tried to keep me busy because he thought the less time I had to think about Embry the less I would be sad. **_

_**We spent almost everyday after school and he would work on his rabbit or hiking through the woods. Jacob had replaced Embry in away but there was still a gap there, still a place that felt empty. During the day I was fine, but at night I would still cry and that's when Jake would come climbing through my window and wrap his arms around me until I feel asleep. Dad had come in more then once and saw Jacob, he would just shake his head and walk out.**_

_**I wasn't sure how Jake always knew when I was upset, and when I asked him about he told me he wasn't sure either. He told me that something just told him that I needed and he would just start running. Spending all this time with Jacob was helping me put my heart back together and I knew for this I would always owe him. I had no clue when things would go back to normal, but until then I had Jacob…or so I thought.**_

_**The day everything changed between me and Jake I was sitting in the small garage behind his house watching him work on his rabbit. A the radio was playing in the background and Jake was telling me about all the trips would take once he was finished with car. I would laugh when he would say something outrageous like taking a cross country trip, and he would tell me that it could happen. **_

_**When we heard a car pull up we turned to see who it was, it wasn't that often that Jake got a visitor unless it was Quil, who didn't drive. Bella's truck was sitting in his drive, and when she got out Jacob's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He ran out of the garage and went over to hug her.**_

"_**Hey Bella." He said as I was walking up behind them.**_

"_**Hey Jacob, Cassie." I waved at her but stayed silent.**_

"_**What brings you out to the rez Bella?" Jake asked.**_

"_**I actually have alittle project I need some help with if your interested." Bella smiled.**_

"_**Alright what is it?" And they began talking about the bikes working on them and I faded into the background. Now I had not only lost my boyfriend but my best friend, and Bella was once again the focus of my hate. I hung out with them that day but I could feel the bond between me and Jacob slipping as he formed on with her, and I knew that I no longer had a place her. Besides what was I gonna do when they got the bikes fixed up? They would go to the clearing where Embry, Jake and I used to ride and there was no way I would be up for that. No I would just have to find a new place to fit, with new people.**_

_**That night for the first time in weeks when I began crying and Jacob didn't come. I just lay in my bed crying my eyes out dreading tomorrow and at one point hoping I wouldn't wake up. But I knew I would and I had to prepare myself for what was to come, so I dried my eyes and willed myself to sleep. I only woke once that night to the sound of Bella screaming and it made me feel a little better when I realized Jake wasn't coming to her.**_

_**Over the next few days I found myself spending more time with Mike and Jessica feeling the spot that Bella had taken from me when she came to live here. Mike would pick me up for school in the morning, sometimes we would stop and eat breakfast with Tyler and Eric, and then in afternoon we would hang out at his parents store or at someone's house. It wasn't the same as it had been for me and Jake, but it was better then being alone.**_

_**I'm sure that it's not good for me to be like this, needing to be with someone constantly and poor mike had to be confused by my actions but it's what I needed. I couldn't just sit around and mope that would hurt Charlie to much, and Bella's nightmares where enough for him to deal with. As long as I had a friend I had nothing to worry about.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 3.**

Just when it seemed like everything was getting back to normal in our house with both me and Bella, Jake stopped talking to us. Billy said something about him having mono but me and Bella both found that kind of funny. Bella never gave up she called Jake constantly and went to his house, from what I heard when she did talk to him said he didn't want to see her anymore. I was starting to think that trusting people and caring about them was a waste of time, why try if everyone was just going to leave in the end.

My room was filled with picture of me and my guys, seeing them reminded me of all the good times we had. I would give anything to have that back, I missed it and I missed them. I was tired of being alone all the time, I mean yeah I had Mike, and everyone at school but it wasn't the same, we didn't have that same connection. I lay down on my bed and stared up at me ceiling holding back the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes.

"Cassie," I turned to see Bella standing at my door, "can I come in?" I hesitated to answer.

"Yeah I guess you can." Bella came over and sat by me on the bed laying back like I was.

"Neither of us disserves being treated like this, or feeling like this." she said. "Cass, I've know a lot of things I've done in the past hurt you, whether you let it show or not. I'm sorry about all that Cassie I truly am, everything I did had nothing to do with you or dad, I didn't even really think about how it would affect you guys. I guess that was my problem I didn't think, I wish I could take it back but I can't. None of that matters now though because the fact of the matter is right now we need each other. We've both been hurt by those we loved, we're broken Cassie and we need help to put ourselves back together." she paused. "Cassie, lets be friends, put everything behind us and help each other."

I turned to face her and just stared at her for a minute, and then I started crying. I don't know why but I did I cried and Bella wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. There in my room with Bella holding me as I cried I could feel the gap between us closing, maybe there was hope for our sister bond yet.

I woke up in my room, sunlight shinning through my window, Bella was in bed beside me, both of still in our clothes from yesterday. We must have fallen asleep after our talk yesterday, Charlie had come in and covered us up at some point during the night, he was probably ecstatic that we were finally getting along. I slid out from under the covers and found some clean clothes to put on before going to take a shower. As I stepped into the warm water I could feel my self relaxing as if all my troubles were momentarily going down the drain.

I began thinking about if I was really ready to let Bella back into my life, if I could really trust her to make the change she was promising. Would she stay this time, or leave me like everyone seemed to be doing lately. The only way to find out was to trust her and I owed to dad to do that much. I would give her a chance but if she messed even once she would be sorry she even tried.

I stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly, I towel dried my hair and then let hang down my back in soft waves. I walked to my room thinking Bella might still be in there but my bed was empty, and she had made it up. I walked over to Bella's room to see her sitting at her computer desk.

"Hey Bells," I walked over and sat on her bed as she turned to face me, "do you wanna hang out today?" she smiled.

"Yeah sure, we can ride up to Port Angeles and watch a movie. Just let me call and ask dad, and then I'll get ready so we can go." Bella said. I walked into my room and grabbed my cell phone without thinking I dialed Jake's number.

It ring a few times and then I heard, "Hey it's Jacob sorry I missed ya, leave a message and I call ya back."

"Hey Jake it's your little sis' me and Bells are gonna to the movie's tonight, although I doubt you will I thought I'd invite you and Embry to tag along. I miss you guys, bye." I hoped that would hurt him, make him think about what he was doing.

When Bella and I were both dressed and ready we headed outside. In our front yard now sat two trucks, Bella old Chevy and my 1994 Ford Ranger, I've had my license for about a month now but I barley drove because I had no where to go.

"You want to take your truck Cassie, you can drive and it might get us up there a little faster?" Bella looked over at me.

"Sure we can take mine." We climbed into the blue truck and we were on our way. This car ride wasn't awkward like the other rides we had taken, we talked most of the way their. Bella asked me questions about what school was like before she came, and about me and Mike, I asked her about her mom and Phoenix. We never brought up what we were trying to forget, not even to ask how we'd met them or what had happened. We both knew had hard it would have been for the other.

When we got to Port Angeles we went to eat at Burger King, keeping the conversation going. As we sat there I finally felt like Bella was my big sister not just someone who happened to share my father, we were connected.

The movie we went to see was one of those stupid comedies, the kind that have almost no story line what so ever. It wasn't that great of a movie but it was what we needed, it was helping us help each other. Tomorrow would be another struggle and we both knew that, but we also now knew that we had a sister that was there for us and knew what we were going through.

Dad beat us home and when we walked through the front door his face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. I knew he was happy seeing his girls together after all this time, after all the fighting we had done. As we walked past him dad told us that he had ordered pizza. Bella and I both sat in the kitchen and ate some, talking and laughing about how bad the movie had been. When we walked upstairs Bella hugged me and told me goodnight. I went in my room changed and crawled into bed. Moments later dad came in and sat next to me. He brushed some hair out of my face and then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank ya Cass, it was nice seeing you girls so happy, and getting along so well." he said with a smile. "I hope ya'll can keep it up, because it makes me happy knowing you two will always have each other to fall back on."

"It was actually a lot of fun hanging out with her dad." I told him. He kissed my forehead and then headed out of the room.

That night when Bella started screaming form her nightmare I went in her room. I crawled into bed beside her and we both slept soundly through the night, and I could feel my heart healing.

**A/N: Alright guys I'm gonna go ahead and give you a heads up, the New Moon part of this isn't gonna be very long. I'm sorry if the upsets anyone but the fact is that New Moon was my least favorite of the four and it makes it really hard for me to get into to writing this part. There we'll probably be at least three more chapters and then I will move onto Eclipse. I'm hoping that I can make up for the shortness of this part in the next two. **

**-Miranda-**

**P.S. Leave me reviews with some ideas of what you think should happen, I'm trying to figure out what I'm gonna do with Cassie during the big fight scene in Eclipse and could really use some inspiration.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter was the one I spent the most time on, there have been several drafts written and I started writing it before I finished the Twilight portion. I really hope you guys enjoy this ****J**

**Chapter 4.**

Bella and I spent the rest of the weekend together and even hung out after school. Mike and his group were curious about or new found tolerance of each other though no one asked about. I think they were just happy to see us happy again, well moat of them anyway. Lauren was being her normal bitchy self and Jessica was trying to stay on her good side. Everyone else was just fine with us being back to normal.

"So Bella what are we doing today?" I asked as we walked out to her truck.

"Actually Ms. Newton needs me to work today, so I'm gonna have to take you home, is that okay?" Bella said

"Umm…yeah I'll find something to do." I tried my best to hide the sadness in my voice. Bella dropped me off in front of the house and I started to walk in, but instead I pulled my keys out of my pocket and headed for my truck. I threw my bag in the back and climbed in. I had no clue where I was going but I was going somewhere, I drove and drove until I saw a big sign 'Welcome to La Push."

Wasn't that just great the one place I needed to stay away from is where I ended up. As long as I'm here, I might as well torture myself a little right? I drove to the beach and parked the truck. For a while, I just sat there watching the water, but then I found myself getting out of the truck and heading to our spot. The spot where a few months ago I had spent countless hours sitting in the sand with him holding me.

I sat down; staring out into the water, I brought my knees up to my chest and stated crying. All the memories, all the pain, everything hit me at once and all the healing I had done was torn apart. Why had I done this to myself, I knew that this would hurt me, but I also knew this was where I wanted to be. The beach was part of me, it had been since I was little and I was letting him ruin it for me. How stupid was I?

I felt arms wrap around me and for the briefs moment I relaxed into them. I turned to face the person behind me; even through the tears, I could see Embry's face. I pushed him away not wanting him anywhere near, not wanting him to hurt me again.

"Come Cass, don't be like that please, I'm sorry for hurting you I really am." he held his hands out towards me.

"You're sorry!" I stood up backing away from him, "You date me for months, tell me you love me, and then one day out of the blue tell me you don't wanna see me again, and you tell me your sorry!" I yelled. "It's gonna take a lot more then an apology to fix that Embry, if it can even be fixed."

"Listen Paleface, I can explain everything, I didn't wanna do that to you, he made me told me you'd be safer that way." he looked down, "I can tell you know though, I can tell you everything if you'll give me the chance."

"Why should I give you a chance? After you hurt me like that, what makes you thin you disserve another chance?"

"You right Cass, I don't disserve another chance but, I still love I always have. I wanna prove that it wasn't my fault I did those things you just have to let me show you Cassie." I looked into the brown eyes and every voice of reason in me was screaming to walk the other way but I didn't.

"You've got ten minutes Embry, if you can't prove your point then I'm leaving and Jake can just go screw each other." I said against my better judgment.

"That's harsh Cass but I suppose you have every right to say it." Embry held his hand out to me. "In order for me to prove I had to do those things I need you to come with me." I took his hand and he led me into the wood across the street from the beach. "Stay right here, don't move." he said when we were a little ways in. Embry walked farther into the woods, leaving me there in the alone, again.

I stood there a few minutes listening for him to come back. After a while, I began walking back towards the beach, that's when I heard it. The leaves over by where Embry had left, something was walking on them.

"Em, is that you?" I said; no answer just the rustling of the leaves. "Come one Embry, this isn't funny, and it's not proving your point." _rustle, rustle, _"EMBRY DAMN IT THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I screamed right as a giant wolf jumped out at me. I started to run but something stopped me, those eyes, those big brown eyes.

"Embry?" the wolf came up, nuzzled me with its head, and then licked me. "That's gross Em," I said, "how did this happen?" Embry nuzzled me and then trotted back into the woods. He came back out human, wearing blue jean cut-off shorts, he hugged me and I returned the favor.

"This is why I couldn't tell you Cass, we can't tell our secret to anyone, except the person we imprint with and you're that person." he smiled.

"What are you talking about? Imprint?"

"It's how a wolf finds it's mate, I imprinted on you and I'm sorry that it took so long for it to happen." Embry kissed my forehead.

"Okay but how did this happen Embry? What happened to you?" I asked.

"You should know Paleface, you know the legends about as well as I do." he watched me as the realization hit.

"So that wasn't just a story then it's really happening?….Who all has changed?"

"Sam was first, then Paul and Jared, me, and now Jacob." he said.

"That's why Jake hasn't called Bella back, and why he stopped hanging out with us." I said.

"Yeah, he wanted to tell you guys but the secret, and it's not just about the secret, I'm dangerous Cassie, I could hurt you and you need to know that before you decide to stick around. You remember Emily, Sam's girlfriend, well the reason her face is all messed up is because he snapped one night and attacked her without thinking. Werewolves have very bad temper Cass, can you handle it?" Embry looked into my eyes.

"Yes if it means I get to stay with you, then yes Embry. If Emily can handle it then I can to." Embry picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

"I love you Pale face."

"Love you too." Embry kissed me and then hugged me close.

"You wanna come back to Sam's and Emily's with me, Jake really wants to see you."

"Yeah let's go." Embry and I walked to my truck hand in hand.

Jake was sitting outside the house; he stood up and smiled as the truck pulled in the drive. As I got out of the he ran up to me picking me up in his arms and spinning me around, before hugging me tight.

"I've missed you Sis." Jake said.

"Missed you to Jake." I looked up at him, my best friend, my big brother and I felt at home. Embry came around the truck and took my hand.

"Come on in and meet the pack." Embry pulled me toward the house. When I walked into the house I saw Paul and Jared sitting on the couch, Sam was sitting in a chair, and Emily was in the kitchen. Jake whistled as we came in and they all turned to face us.

"Fresh meat." Paul said winking at Jared. "Let's have some fun her Jared, welcome her into the pack."

"Yeah, let break her in." Jared and Paul began walking over too me, and Embry and Jacob moved in front of me protectively. Embry let out a small growl and Jake placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Boys," Emily said, "your gonna scare your new sister away. Leave her alone and come over here and eat." Sam stood beside her as if to enforce her orders. "Cassie you welcome to join us."

"Okay, thank you." I gave her a small smile. I fallowed the boys to the table and sat down. The way they attacked the food you would have thought they were being starved.

"You'll have to forgive them, they think with there stomachs not there heads." Emily and I both laughed. "Now that you're in on the secret you can help me feed these guys."

"I'm not really that great of a cook, Charlie was the only one I had to teach me and he doesn't cook himself." I told her.

"Well I'll teach, if your gonna be with Embry I imagine your gonna be feeding both him and Jake as much as they stick together." We laughed again.

When everyone was finished eating I hugged Jake and then walked out to the truck with Embry.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" he asked.

"If Bella doesn't wanna hang out I will." Embry stared at me. "Yeah me and Bella are cool now, and yeah I know it's strange." Embry laughed and hugged me, then he bent down and kissed me. That's the first time I noticed how tall he gotten since the last time I'd seen him. "Gosh Em, how tall are you now?"

"I'm only like half a foot taller then the last time I saw you." he laughed.

"I feel so sort now." I frowned. Embry picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waste.

"That better?" he asked.

"Much." I kissed him once and he put me down. I turned towards the truck, but stopped. "Hey Embry, who are the vampires then, if you guys really changed?"

"The Cullens, just like in the legend." Great my sister is sulking over the living dead.

"Alright, bye love you."

"Love you too Cass." I drove home feeling extremely happy but worried at the some time, I was happy but what about Bella.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 5.**

I worried and worried about Bella for days until one night she came busting in my room.

"Uh, I know were friends and all but knock much?" I laughed,

"How long have you known about them being wolfs?" she asked sitting in bed next to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Cass Jake was just being in my room being all cryptic, he said he had a secret he wanted to tell me but couldn't said that you already knew and I would too if I thought about it, if I remembered the legends he told me."

"I've only known or about a week, Embry got to tell me cause he imprinted on me." I looked down at the floor.

"What?"

"I don't really understand it but it happens when a werewolf finds there true mate, you don't have to keep secrets from them." I told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked.

"I couldn't Embry would get punished if I did, werewolves have lots of rules and very short tempers. That's why Jake hasn't told you he's not allowed."

"Oh, what are you doing tomorrow?" she looked at me.

"I'm meeting Embry over at Sam and Emily's house." Bella kinda frowned.

"Looks like I'll be meeting werewolf Jake by myself." she said

"He still the same Jake, he's just a bit taller and feels like he's running a temperature all the time." we both laughed and then she headed to bed.

The next day I headed to see Embry wondering if he knew what Jake did last night and preparing myself for what may happen today. Embry wasn't waiting outside for me when I pulled up so I got out and walked up to the porch. I knocked three times and waited for an answer.

"Come on in." Emily called from the other side of the door. I opened it to see the house completely empty which was very odd for this time of day.

"Where are all the guys at." I asked her and she gave me a funny look.

"Think about see if it comes to you." Emily said.

"Jake." I said.

"You wanna help me make some muffins while we wait?" Emily asked me. I nodded and fallowed her to the kitchen.

Moments later I heard the rumble of Bella's truck outside. I went to the window and saw Embry and Jared were with her. I ran outside to Embry and he picked me up and spun me around.

"Hey there Paleface miss me." he whispered as he put me down.

"Of course I did." he gave a quick kiss and then turned me toward my sister. "You like someone died." I told her.

"I just saw Jake get attacked." she told me.

"Was it Paul?" I asked.

"Who else would it have been? Sam's taking care of though they should be here any minute." Embry headed for the door. "We can wait inside, has Emily fixed anything to eat."

"We made some muffins." I said.

"Great." Embry turned and gave me a smile before picking me up and running in the house with me.

"Embry put the girl down before she gets mad and hurts you." Emily laughed; Embry sat me down on my feet. "Here take a muffin your girlfriend worked hard on them." He took the muffin and we went to sit on the couch. Jared and Bella came in behind us grabbed a muffin and sat with us to wait on everyone to make it back to the house.

"Hey Cassie you wanna go for a walk?" Embry asked. I nodded and we got up and walked out the door.

"So what happened last night when Sam found out?" I asked.

"He got mad, chewed Jake out for a few hours but since Jacob hadn't really told her the secret Sam couldn't do anything." Embry put his arm around me. "I'm glade Jake told her though; I know how hard it is to keep secrets from the people you care about. They still won't let till mom since she's not on the council."

"That must suck." I said leaning against him.

"It does but in a way this makes up for it." Embry kissed my head and we continued walking for a little while forgetting that things had ever changed.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I had to rewrite chapter 7 simply because I wasn''t happy with it sorry guys  
**

**Chapter 7.**

When we made it to the end of the beach the wind had really picked up, the waves were crashing angrily against the shore. I began scanning along the cliffs for Bella I didn't see her till she jumped.

"Bella!" I yelled and took off running toward the water. In a flash Embry was in front of me blocking my path. "I have to help her!" I yelled. "She'll drown, move."

"Cass, let Jake get her, there's no since in you getting pulled out by the waves." Embry said in a calm voice. He wrapped his arms around me and we watched as Jake fought the waves to save my sister. When they made to the beach I ran over to them, Bella was laying on the sand motionless.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" I asked, nothing came in response.

"She's breathing, she needs to get out of this cold." Jacob said.

"Take her to your place, we'll go to the hospital with the others and check on Harry." Embry said, he began to walk pulling me with him. I let him seeing Bella like that was to much. We got in the truck and headed for the hospital.

When we got there everyone else had already arrived, Leah came up to me a I wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Leah, how is he?" I asked and the look on her face made me wish I hadn't.

"He died Cassie, my dad is dead." she broke down crying and I held her she cried so hard her legs gave out, Embry and Sam came running and helped get her to a chair. I sat there with Embry, leaning against him as tears ran down my cheeks. I had known Harry since I was a baby, he had helped raise me. When dad came into the waiting room I ran to hug him. Hugging him made me cry even harder, Harry was one of dads closest friends, and dad was with him when it happened.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl it'll be okay." he held me for a minute then tilted my head so I was looking at him. "Where's Bells?"

"She wasn't feeling well so she stayed home." I told him.

"Alright," he took in a deep breath, "have Embry take you home, it's going to be awhile before I get there. I'm gonna make sure Sue and the kids get home okay."

"Alright daddy," I kissed his cheek, "love you."

"Love you too Cassie."

I walked over to Embry although he wasn't crying you could tell he had been. He looked up at me when I made it to his chair.

"Dad want's you to take me home if you can." I said my voice shaky.

"Yeah sure." We walked out of the hospital hand in hand. We got in the truck and began driving to house. The ride was silent. I sat in the middle with Embry's arm wrapped around me and me leaning against him. When we made it to my house I knew Bella was home already because the living room light was on.

"Thank you for the ride." I said giving him a quick kiss.

"Any time, love you Paleface."

"Love you too Em." I got out of the truck and walked to my house, I opened the front door and stepped inside. "Bella." I called.

"She's upstairs changing." I looked toward the couch and saw a small pixie like girl sitting on my couch, Alice Cullen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in a sharp tone.

"I suppose I do deserve that with what my brother has put this family through, but I assure this visit has nothing to do with him." she said.

"Then why are here?"

"I saw Bella jump off the cliff, but I never saw here come out of the water, I thought she died. So I came here to see what had happen, see if I could help Charlie." I opened my mouth say something but Bella cut me off.

"Cassie your home." she ran up and hugged me. "Jake told me that Harry….." she didn't finish. "How's dad? Where is he?" she asked.

"Dad is upset but he'll be okay, he stayed to help with Sue, Leah and Seth." I told her. "Now on to you, what the hell is your problem?" I yelled.

"I thought I could handle it, the waves just didn't seem that rough." she said.

"Uh-huh well you scared the shit outta me, Jake, and Embry. I thought you were dead, I almost had a breakdown right there on the beach Bella."

"I know, I'm so sorry Cassie really I am." she hugged me close then pushed me back so she could look at me. "You look exhausted, go on to bed I'll wait for dad to get."

"Alright night Bells." I hugged her again and then headed to bed, Embry crawled through my window moments later.

"Everyone was given the night off but I didn't want you guys to be unprotected." I patted the bed and he crawled in beside me. I fell asleep in his arms.

The day of Harry's funeral Bella stayed at the house with Alice, I don't blame her she did know Alice better then Harry. After the service dad said he was going to stay and help Sue and the kids, Embry had to go help Sam so Jake took me home.

"Is she still here?" he asked.

"Yeah she should be leaving soon though. You can come in if you want, Embry's been here the [ast few nights and they haven't said anything." Jake and I walked into the house and Alice quickly excused herself. Bella and Jake talked and argued about the Cullen's for awhile until the phone rang. Jacob answered it.

"Swan residence." he said. "No he's at a funeral." after he hung up the phone he mumbled something under his breath.

"Who was it Jake?" Bella asked. "Why didn't you give the phone to me?"

"He didn't ask for you." Jacob told her.

"Bella," Alice's voice sounded from the doorway, "Bella he's in trouble, he thinks you killed yourself." She went off on some rant about Edward going to Italy and trying to expose himself, trying to get himself killed.

"We have to go stop him Alice, come on." Bella said.

"No, Bella you have to stay here with Charlie."

"Jake…"

"He left you, Bella he left you here alone in the woods."

"Jacob I know, but I have to save him, I have to try." Jacob was shaking then, and I knew Bella wasn't going to back down.

"Jake let her go, she won't stp until you do, he's all she cares about anymore." I said. Bella looked hurt, but this was the only thing I could think of that would make Jacob let her leave, and it worked.

Jacob drove off soon after they left and Embry showed up moments later. He pulled me close to him and I laid my head against his chest.

"I fill so bad for Jacob, but if he didn't let her leave he would of hurt, emotionally and maybe even physically." I told him.

"Yeah I know, you need to stop worrying about that though and start thinking about what your gonna tell Charlie when he gets home." Embry was right.

**A/N: I'm super super sorry about the extremely delayed update, it was a combo of writers block and no internet. I do hope you forgive and keep reading, my next update will the final chapter of new moon and then I move on to Eclipse, only two books to go. **

**I know the ending of this chapter is a little rushed and that's because New Moon wasn't my favorite and I can't wait to move on to the next book.**

**Reviews and suggestions are always welcome, I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do with Cassie during the fight in Eclipse so please give me some input for that.**

**To those of you who have been reading since day one, thank you for putting up with my typos and oddly spaced updates. Sorry this is note is so long**

**-Miranda-**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 7.**

The wind was extremely harsh by the time we got to the parking lot of the beach, the waves crashing against the sand harshly. I scanned everywhere hoping I wouldn't find my sister. But I did she was standing on one of the highest cliffs getting ready to jump, my hearts stopped.

"Jake!" I screamed putting towards Bella, he turned as she jumped. "Bella." I screeched Jake jumped in the water, and I ran after him but Embry caught me.

"Jake will get her, you'd just get drug under anyways, we should get to the hospital Charlie will be looking for you and Bella and one of you needs to be there." What he said made since but I didn't want to go.

"Just wait till the get out of the water, I need to see them make it out." My heart was pounding, and it was hard to breath, my sister was out in the middle of the ocean, and the waves were pulling her under.

When Jake made it back with her, she wasn't breathing but when she took her first breath I ran to her side.

"Give her room to breath." Embry pulled me to him. "I'm gonna take her own to the hospital with everyone else, can you handle this.

"Yeah you guys go." Jake said. Embry ran with me to the truck and when we started down the road I broke down crying, Embry pulled me to his side.

"I don't wanna go to the hosptial Em, I can't lose Harry after I almost lost Bella. Just tell dad I was to upset to make it."

"Alright I'll drop you off at home."

I laid in bed for an hour after Embry left, I called Jake to check on Bella, and then laid down again. The house was so quite not a noise until….click. The front door unlocked, but then nothing else. I knew it wasn't Charlie he was with Sue and the kids still and Bella would make more noise then that.

I walked downstiars slowly, into the kitchen scanning the room the best I could without turning on any lights. The kitchen was empty and so was the living room, or atleast I thought it was until someone grabbed me from behind. One name went through my mind Victoria, well better me then Bella or dad I guess.

"Wait your not Bella." A high pitched voice said. "Cassie?"

"Alice Cullen, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I…umm…need to talk to your sister." Alice said.

"Well as much as I'd rather you not, I'm sure I couldn't stop you." With that I went back up to my room.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Warning this is not my best work, it was done at 1:30 in the morning in an effort to finish the New Moon portion.**_

**Chapter 8.**

I told Charlie that Bella was gone when before I got home, she'd left a note saying sorry but she'd be home soon. Dad was furious not just with her but with Alice, he'd trusted her enough to come back into our home and now she'd taken his daughter.

"Why does she keep running off, Cass. I just don't know what I'm doing wrong." he said to me the second night Bella was gone.

"It's not you dad it's her, she just has different priorities." I said, he gave me a chuckle then kissed the top of my head.

"Well I'm glad you have yours straight."

It was four days before she returned home, Charlie was waiting for her with a punishment, Edward was banned from our house. When Jake found out she was back he told dad about the motorcycles, and that lengthened her punishment. That bloodsucker still snuck in her room every night, after everything he had done, and caused she was still letting him in the house. A few nights after she returned, while dad was asleep I snuck in her room. She was laying in bed alone.

"Tell him to come out, I need to speak with both of you." I said, and she saw the anger on my face.

"Come on out Edward." he joined her on the bed.

"How could you let him back in here, after everything he's done to you, the people's he's caused you to hurt."

"Cass, please don't" I stopped her.

"And why are you here do you know what you've put this family through. My best friend and sister are fighting, my dad has been hurt twice now by his own daughter, and the love of my life is out trying to keep some filthy bloodsucker from attacking because you took my sister to some freaky baseball game."

"Cassie, I know you feel hostility toward me but assure nothing else shall go wrong my family is also out looking for Victory. I'm sure between the lot of them they can catch her with no one getting injured." Edward said.

"I hope they do because, if Embry or Jake, or any of the others is hurt, I'm not sure I'll be able to face either one of you again." I was crying when I left the room. I laid down in bed and Embry was in my room moments later.

"Jake's covering for me, we heard everything thought you could use a friend." I fell asleep in Embry's arms for the second time that month.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N So I know you a lot of you guys are really hating Cassie right now, but it's necessary for the rest of the story to fall into place. She's not really upset at the fact Edwards back it's the fact that him being back hurts Jake. Everything gets smooth over in the end I promise. Now onto Eclipse.**

**Chapter 1.**

Bella's been grounded for ever thinks to Italy and Jake. I told him he shouldn't have done the motorcycle thing without telling on me to, but hw said that I wasn't' chasing after a bloodsucker. No I was just dating a giant wolf.

As much as he tried to hide it I could really tell all this was hurting Jacob. I mean he though Bella was his, and now he's right back where he started. He won't even speak to her on the phone. I feel bad for both of them, but it's not my place to say anything to either of them. They're both making it harder then it has to be.

"Hey Cassie," I was drawn out of my Jake and Bella thoughts by a voice at my door. Embry was walking into my room.

"Hey Em," I walked over and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"just came to see if you wanted to come down to La Push for a bit, Emily's nieces are in."

"Sure I'll go just let me tell Bella I'm leaving so dad donsn't freak when he gets home." I walked to Bella's room and found her sitting on her bed. "Embry's taking me to La Push, I'll be back sometime tonight, could ya let dad know for me?"

"Yeah Cass, could you tell Jacob I said hi, and tell him I got his note." I nodded but said nothing.

Embry and I left the house and headed straight for La Push. He seemed unusually quite today.

"Hey is something wrong with you?" I asked when we were halfway to the Rez.

"I just don't want you to be weirded out." Embry said, and he took a deep breath in. "Quil imprinted on Emily's niece."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Claire." Embry glanced over at me. I'm sure my face was filled with shock.

"She's two Embry." I said.

"Yeah I know, but apparently that's something that happens with wolfs. It's not like age really matters, Quil can stay seventeen as long as he wants to." Embry said as we pulled in at Sam's.

"This whole wolf thing get's stranger everyday." I told him, he laughed and gave a quick kiss.

"Try being the wolf, makes it even stranger."

We didn't leave Sam's until almost ten that night, and then we took Quil home. On the way out of La Push we saw Jake.

"Hey stop the truck I wanna talk to him for a minute." Embry stopped the truck and I got out. "Hey Jake." I said walking over to him.

"Hey Cassie." he gave me a quick hug. "What's up?"

"Bella told me to tell you hi, and that she got your note. I know you don't like hearing from here but you need to, so you can get better." I told him.

"She made her choice Cassie, and she chose him." he said.

"Oh so that's it, she decides she wants to be with Edward and your friendship means nothing at all anymore. What if I made that choice Jake, what if I decided I wanted to be a vamp, would you abandon me to?" I asked.

"Why does it matter, last time I checked you weren't to crazy about him either." he yelled.

"I may not be, but she' my sister Jake and you, your like my brother, and I hate that you two can't get along. She misses you Jake." I said.

"I know but it doesn't matter, we just can't be friends." I turned and ran back to the truck.

"I need to go home, now." Embry took me straight home, when I go there I went straight to bed. Maybe things would be better in the morning.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 2.**

Bella got ungrounded the other night, as long as she promised to spend time with her other friends including Jacob. We both knew that one was going to be hard but Charlie insisted. Bella misses Jake and he misses her, things are just complicated, because of that filthy bloodsucker. On my way to the kitchen I saw Bella sitting at her computer desk.

"Can I come in?" I asked, she gave me a funny look, " I promise I'm not gonna yell, well I'll try not to."

"Come on in Cassie." she laughed. I sat down on the bed facing her.

"I talked to Jake the other night, when I went out with Embry. He's being a prick about the whole thing I know, but it is hurting him Bella." I told her. "I know he says he doesn't wanna see you but he does Bella, I know it."

"Yeah and I wanna see him to but things are-"

"Complicated I know, but of anyone can find away around it, you and Jake can." I stood up and started to leave the room.

"Hey Cassie, Edward wanted me to invite you to come to his house with us tomorrow. He's say he feels like he needs to prove to you that he's truly sorry." she said.

"I don't know Bells, let me think about it tonight." I told her.

"Alright I'll check with you in the morning." I left the room and went to mine. I spread out across my bed, spending the day with a bunch of vamps. Not exactly my dream, but maybe it would show Jacob how stupid all this was. I told Bella I would go with her and Edward in the morning and then I went to bed.

"Cassie, get up and get ready to go." Bella was standing over my bed when I woke the next morning, Edward was standing in the doorway. I gave him a small wave and he returned it.

"Give me fifteen minutes, I'll meet you downstairs." I told them. After they left the room I get dress in blue jeans, my favorite Paramore tee, pulled my hair back and headed downstairs.

"Ready to go Cassandra?" Edward asked as we reached the bottom of the steps, Bella laughed at the use of my full name.

"Okay if today is gonna work you can't call me Cassandra, I hate it. That's why I've been Cassie since I was three."

"Well that and the fact that Jacob couldn't say your name." Bella said and I stuck my tongue out at her. We all headed to Edward's car, they rode up front and I sat in the back.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"Going to my house." Edward said. "Bella knows all your wolf friends, it's only fair that you meet her vampire friends."

"But I've met them already." I looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"You've met their human persona's, who they pretend to be in public." he told me. "My brother's and sister's at home are different." Edward pulled off onto what I assumed was his driveway, when we reached the house I was amazed by how large and new it was. I almost missed the vampire wreslting match in the front yard.

"Look's like Em, and Jasper are at it again." Edward mumbled. Emmett and Jasper were rolling around on the ground while as and Rosalie watched from the porch We got out of the car and they stopped and looked at us.

"Oh look Eddy brought us a new human to scare." Emmett said looking at me.

"Oh please, I've seen things scarier then under my bed." I said and a look of shocked crossed his face.

"This one I like Edward, you should keep her instead." Rosalie said jumping out of the running over to us fallowed by Alice and Jasper. "Altough we would have to do something about the wet dog smell."

"Very funny Rose." Edward said.

"Who's joking?" she turned and walked into the house. Edward mumble a what sounded like witch.

"Nice to see you again Cassie." Alice said comeing up to hug, "You smell almost as good as Bella, not quite though."

"Thanks, I think." I said and they all laughed.

"Let's go inside so you can meet Esme and Carlisle." Bella said pulling me toward the house.

On the inside the house seemed even bigger. The back walls were lined with huge windows letting in light that brightened the whole house. Edward led us to the kitchen where Dr. Cullen and his wife were.

"Esme, Carlisle this is Cassie Bella's sister, I thought it'd be nice to show her around." Edward said.

"Welcome to our home Cassie." Carlisle told me.

"We're very glad to meet you, and know that your are welcome here anytime." Esme gave me a small hug but pulled away when I flinched to at the ice cold of her skin. "I almost forgot you aren't as use to us as Bella is."

'It's okay don't apologize." I said.

Edward took me ona tour of the house and then the garage where they kept a massive collection of cars. The house seemed so normal like one of my friends could live there. Nothing about the house would tip you off to the monsters that lived inside. Edward offered us lunch and Bella said she just make us turkey sandwiches. When she opened the fridge I was somewhat surprised that there was no blood inside. Overall the visit went well although I didn't see it become my regular hangout.

A few day after my trip to the Cullen's I had planed to spend the day with Embry and the gang down at La Push. It was a Saturday so I left the house at nine, driving the speed limit so Embry would have time to be up and ready. Bella was working today and the she's suppose to go help Angela with graduation invites so I felt no guilt about leaving her home alone. When I reached Embry's house he was sitting on the front porch with Quil and Claire.

"Cassie, Cassie!" Claire jumped out of Quil's lap and ran over to me as soon as I got of the truck. I bent down and picked up the jumping two year old.

"Hey Claire-bear whatcha doing?" I asked as we made our way to the porch.

"Aunt Emiwy dropped my off wit Qwil. Her say I can stay with him today, and pway." she said. I sat heeer down once we reached the top step, she ran straight to Quil.

"Aww she loves her Qwil so much." I said sitting beside Embry.

"Yeah she's with all the time Emily doesn't know she's gonna explain this to her sister." Embry siad.

"I could always just walk up to Claire's mom and say ma'am I'm in love with your daughter. I know she's two but I'm willing to wait for her."Quil laughed.

"Yeah that will go over well." I rolled my eyes. "So what are we gonna do today?"

"I was thinking go to Emily's for a bit, then maybe go walk down to the beach watch stupid people cliff dive. Wait that would be Jared and Paul wouldn't it." Embry said.

"No not Jared Kim made him stop." Quil told him, we all laughed. "So do you guys wanna head to Emily's now?"

"Sure."

Emily's house was always full, at least three of the guys were camped out there at all times and they took up a lot of space in the little rooms. I don't see how Emily can handle it I would go insane and kick everyone out. When we pulled up, Jared and Kim were leaving and Sam and Paul were walking in the front door.

"Cassie your just in time to help me with breakfast." Emily said as I walked through the front door. I went and joined her in the kitchen as Embry went to the living room with the boys. "Start the toast while I finish these eggs."

"Alright." Emily and I spent the next fifteen minutes cooking enough food to feed an army, we fixed our plates then called the guys to get their's.

"This is really good you guys." Sam said when we were all sitting down and eating.

"Thanks." Emily and I said in unison. Breakfast was filled with talk about wolf stuff most of it spoken in Quileute so I didn't catch much of it. After breakfast Embry and I did the dishes for Emily and then headed to the beach.

"I need more days like today." I said as we walked through the sand. "Days spent here with my wolf family, it makes me so happy."

"I'm glad you like staying here cause with this whole wolf thing I'm stuck here Cass, until Sam says I can leave."

"I'll stay with you until you tell me to leave Em, I'm not gonna ditch you just because your stuck on the Rez." I told him before kissing his lips. We sat on the beach for what seemed like hours, just talking about what the next few years would bring. After Victoria was gone and school was over, where our lives would go. We kept talking until two more people started to walk across the beach, two people who looked a lot like Bella and Jake, a small smile spread across my face.

" I wonder how she managed that?" Embry asked.

"I don't care how I'm just glad she did."

Embry drove me home around eight that night. I was tiered from walking, riding dirt bikes and helping Quil chase Claire around, but I had fun. Bella was already home and in her room when we got there. I kissed Embry goodnight and then headed into the house.

"I saw you." I said when I reached Bella's door. "You looked happy, both of you did." She smiled at me and then I headed to my room, where I quickly feel asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 3.**

Turns out Edward wasn't so happy about Bells sneaking away to see Jake, Bella tried convising him not to worry. When he said Jake my hurt her she brought up the fact that he'd never hurt me, and he said that was because Embry and I had imprinted.

"He just doesn't understand Cass, Jake wouldn't hurt me, would he?" she asked one nigh as we lay in my room.

"I don't know Bells, Sam hurt Emily, he didn't mean to but he did. I still don't think that he should keep you away from Jake, he's family." I told her. Bella sat up and looked at me.

"Why do things have to be so complicated?" she asked.

"Because my dear sister you have a werewolf best friend and a vampire boyfriend, and the goes against everything we know." we both laughed and then Bella headed to bed.

Edward went "hiking" that weekend and had Bella stat with at his place so Alice could watch her. They I stayed with them Thursday and road to school with them Friday, Embry picked me up that afternoon and took me to La Push.

"So mom's going to see Nana this weekend." Embry said as we pulled into the rez. "How much begging would it take to get Charlie to let you stay?"

"A lot, but he doesn't have to know I'm staying here." I told him. "Bella's staying at the Cullen place, I'll call her later and have her tell dad I'm staying with them."

"Lieing to your dad, maybe Jake and I were a bad influence after all." we we're laughing as we pulled into to Jacob's driveway. "Let's see if Jake want's to take the bikes out." Embry and I walked hand in hand to the Black's front door. Embry knocked and Billy answered.

"Hey Billy, is Jake here?" Embry asked.

"No, he and Bella have been out all day." Billy said.

"Bella's here?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, Jake went and got her from school this morning." We thanked Billy and then headed to Embry's place for a bit. His mom hadn't left yet, she was coking dinner when we got there.

"Cassie it's good to see you." she said as we walked into the kitchen. "Are you going to be joining Embry for dinner, I have to leave soon and I hate for him to have to finish cooking this himself."

"Of course Ms. Call." I said.

"Alright, I've got to go, the food's almost ready, Em I'll be calling around ten." she gave Embry a kiss on the cheek and left. Embry and I ate dinner at his place and then headed down to the beach. Bella and Jake's bike's were parked at the edge of the sand so we went to find them.

"I wonder how she snuck away?" I wondered aloud.

"What?" Embry asked.

"Alice would've known if her and Jake had this planned, he must not have said anything to here about it." I told him. We spotted Bella and Jake down by the water talking, and then arguing and then Bella was running off,

"Shit," I said, "how mad would you be if I went after her instead of staying?" Embry frowned but then gave me a quick kiss.

"Go," I kissed him back and then ran after Bella, she was getting on her bike when I got to her.

"Bella wait." I yelled, she stopped and I ran over grabbing the extra helmat off Jake's bike. Bella took off out of there like a bat out of hell. She drove to the Cullen place throwing up dirt as she sped up the drive.

"What happened?" I asked after we were off the bike.

"He just, he didn't realize that I was surious, you know about changing." she said, I could tell she was holding back tears. "He said, he rather me be dead."

"That son of a bitch, I'll kick his ass." I said, "I don't care how fucking angry he is, he shouldn't have said that, I'm not happy about it either but I wouldn't rather have you die."

"Don't Cass, you two don't need to fight over me." she said, "I'm sorry I took you away from Embry, Jake told me he wanted you to stay with him tonight."

"It's okay, his mom leave atleast once a month, I'll just go next time." I gave Bella a hug. "Is there someone in there that can drive me home?" I asked.

"I can." Rosalie had appered at the door, "If you that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine." I followed Rosalie out to a red BMW, and got in the passenger seat.

"I think it bothers your sister that I like you more then I like her." Rosalie said as we started down the road. "I explained to her why that is, your not throwing your life away like she is. You'll still be able to grow old and have your little puppies." Rosalie laughed. "She's throwing all that away."

"She's in love Rosalie." I said.

"Sometimes love can be a persons downfall." Rosalie dropped me off and I headed up to my room, Charlie was already asleep. I called Embry to let him know everything was okay, and then I went to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 4.**

Charlie left early the next morning, and I headed out soon after to meet Embry at the diner for breakfast. Bella would be home later that night before Edward was suppose to "come home." Embry was waiting outside the diner in his truck when I got there. He smiled and got out and walked over to me as I parked my truck.

"Hey." he said giving me a hug, before quickly pulling back. "You smell so bad." he laughed.

"Sorry I'm not quite sure how to get the smell of vampire out yet." I gave him a smirk.

"You know sometimes your such a smartass, your lucky I love you or I wouldn't put up with it." he gave me a kiss. "Know let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving." I laughed and we went inside. I spent the whole morning and most of the afternoon with Embry, I was going to stay down at La Push but Bella called.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" she asked her voice full of worry.

"Yeah Bell's I'm fine, why?"

"There was somebody here early this morning or late last night, a vampire." she said.

"The red head?" Embry turned to me with an alarmed look.

"No we don't think so, we think it may have something to do with the Voltri, but we don't know." she took in a deep breath, "Just do me a favor and either stay with me and the Cullen's or with Embry at all times, okay? They've been to the house so they have your's and dad's sent know too."

"Alright but what are we gonna do do about dad?" I asked her.

"Jacob said he's gonna talk to Billy and have him try and keep Charlie down there as much as possible" She paused and I could hear Jake mumbling. "Jacob want's you and Embry to come to the house, he needs to talk to Em, and he just feel better with both of us in one place."

"Okay we'll be there in a few minutes, bye." I hung up the phone and we headed for the truck.

"What the hell is going on?" Embry asked as he sped down the road.

"There was a vamp in the house, one nobody recognizes, Embry I was there. Charlie and I were sleeping when they were there." Embry pulled over on the side of the road and stopped the car. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a crushing hug. I could feel his body trembling and knew he was trying to calm himself.

"You well never be left alone again, not until this is over. Jake, Quil, or me will always be outside your house." he said, I nodded. We sat there a moment longer as he tired to control the anger that caused his whole body to shake.

When we made it to the house Edward's car was in the garage and Jake was standing out in the porch. Embry pulled in next to Edward and we walked over to join Jacob.

"I'm gonna go in and see Bella, I'll be right back out." I kissed Embry and then went into the house. "Bella." I said. I walked through the house until I found Bella and Edward sitting at the kitchen table.

"You know he's not suppose to be here when dad's not home." I said with a smile, Edward chuckled, and Bella let out a small giggle.

"Well neither are they, yet here they are." she said.

"Yeah well, I'm sure they'll just run into the woods when he come down the road."

"True.' she smiled. "I'm so sorry I put you and dad in danger." she said.

"It's okay, what's life without a few bloodsucking monsters." I joked, Bella came and hugged me and then I headed outside.

"We need Sam to extend the boundaries some, to make it easier for everyone." Jake was saying when I came outside. I walked over and snuggle into Embry's side, shielding myself from the cold wind, he put his arm round.

"It will take some convincing, but if it'll keep the pack and the girl's safe, he may go for it." Embry said.

"We need to work fast, so we should probably go." Embry nodded. I gave Jake a hug and then kissed Embry goodbye. I knew one of them would be circling the house tonight and the thought scared me.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 5. **

I spent the next few days going back and forth from La Push to the Cullen's place. Bella stopped going out to Jake's a few days ago after the dumbass kissed her. When I was home or driving around town I knew one of the wolves wasn't far away. Embry was with me almost every night in less he was circling the house. Tonight was one of the night's he was getting off because he was going to Bella's graduation with me.

"When was the last time you got some real sleep Em?" I asked him touching the dark circles under his eyes.

"I fine Cassie." he said moving my hand away.

"That's not what I asked Embry. You don't get any sleep most nights cause your running around the house, and the nights you're here your still not sleeping through the night."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, I'm so afraid that if I take my eye's off of you for a second you'll be gone. I just don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Embry pulled me closer to him.

"Em, your not a Cullen, you can't go on without sleep. How are you going to protect me if your so tired you can't even move?" I asked him.

"I'll sleep tonight, I promise." he kissed the top of my head, and then I drifted to sleep.

"Cassie, hey Cassie wake up." I woke up to the sounc of Embry's voice. It was still dark in the room but the sky outside was become light.

"What is it Em?" I asked.

"I'm gonna head out before you dad gets up." he said.

"Alright," I sat up and kissed him, "love you."

"Always." he said before giving me on last kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours." Embry dropped from my window, and I watched as he ran across the yard.

I woke to my alarm clock that morning the light from outside was filling my room. It was only seven, Bella's graduation wasn't till nine so I had plenty of time to get ready and go pick up Embry. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower. I showered, dryed my hair leaving down. I was wearing my skinny jeans, a purple shirt with a black vest and knee high black boots. I brushed my teeth before heading downstairs. Dad was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, I looked at the clock on the microwave it was almost eight.

"I'm gonna go get Embry, I'll meet you guys at the school." I told him.

"Alright Cass, be careful." dad said. As I walked out of the door. I climbed in my truck and headed for Embry's house.

Embry was waiting on the porch when I got there, he was wearing blue jeans, a black dress shirt and converse. I parked the truck, climbed out, and headed toward Embry. He got up and met me half way wrapping his arms around me. I looked at his face the circles under his eyes where still there, but they weren't as dark.

"Did you sleep good last night?" I asked.

"Yeah I did, until I came back here, Sam caught me and had me do a quick run." he said. I gave him a disapproving look.

"Why couldn't he have Collin or Brady do it?"

"He doesn't think they should be out by themselves yet. There to young, Brady's only thirteen." he told me.

"I didn't realize they were so young, what made them change so earlier?"

"They think it's all the vamps that have been around lately, not just the Cullen's but the other ones that we've been tracking. That's why we're trying to get a handle on it, we don't need any of the other little one's turning." Embry told me.

"Oh," I sighed, "We should get going, I told dad we meet him at the school, and if we want a good seat we need to be there soon." Embry nodded and then we headed to the school.

Bella's graduation was great, no one tripped, and almost the whole class graduated. After the service I walked with Embry to find Bella and was stopped by Mike, Angela, and Jessica for hugs. Alice stopped me and asked if I was coming to the party tonight, and I told her I would be there after I was done at Embry' s. When I got to Bella I gave her a hug.

"Congratulations, you never have to step foot in Forks High again." I said and we both laughed.

"Yeah I know, that's the biggest accomplishment of my life." she smiled and hugged me again. "Your coming tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there after I drop Embry off and change clothes." I told her.

"Alright, tell dad I'll meet ya'll at the diner as soon as I'm done here," I nodded and then headed for dad. He was talking to Mr. Webber when Embry and I got to him. When he saw us he told Angela's dad goodbye and headed our way. "Did you talk to your sister?" he asked.

"Yeah, she said that she would meet us at the diner I think she still had some people to say bye too." I told him.

"By 'people' you mean Edward right?" dad asked giving an irritated look.

"Well he's probably one of them dad, I don't think she'd seen Alice yet either." I said, and he mumbled something in response. "Can we go before someone get's our table?" Dad started for the door and we walked with him to the parking lot before heading to my truck.

"Here you drive," I threw Embry the keys, "I don't feel like it."

"You mean your to lazy to drive." Embry laughed as he opened the door and climbed in.

"Whatever, maybe I just think you're the better driver."

"Uh-huh, well I find that hard to believe since you use to complain about my driving all the time." Embry laughed.

"Just shut up and drive, Em." I said.

Dad beat us to the diner, he was already inside at a table when we pulled into the parking lot. Embry and I got out pf the truck and walked hand in hand to join dad.

"I order everyone's drinks already." dad said when we sat down, "Do know if your sister left the school yet?" he asked.

"No I don't, she should be here soon though. I don't think she'd keep us waiting very long." I told him. A few moments later Bella joined us, we ordered our food and had a nice dinner. We talked and laughed and just had a good time together which was odd, because our family usually didn't have much to say. When we had all finished Bella headed to the Cullen place, dad headed home, and I headed to Embry's.

I changed clothes once I got to Embry's, keeping my skinny's but changing into a Paramore tee and converse. I stepped out of Embry's bedroom and he was sitting on the couch. I sat down with him laying my legs across his lap.

"I think I liked the boots better." Embry said turning to look at me.

"Yeah we'll they were hurting me feet and I was gonna keep them on the rest of the night." I told him, causing him to laugh.

"When fo you have to go?" he asked.

"Soon, the party starts at six." I said.

"You could be late." Embry looked at me with a smile.

"How would that look? If I was late to my own sister's party?"

"Like you were Cassie and she was Bella, everyone knows you have a love hate relationship."

"We're working on that, we haven't any major fights in awhile." I told him. Embry moved my legs and turned himself so he could kiss me.

"You know it's not technically Bella's party," Embry said, before kissing me again, "it's the Cullen's"

"I'm going Embry, now come on I gotta stop bye Jake's before I go." He sighed and then feel back on the couch.

"Fine, let's go." Embry stood up and I gave him a quick kiss. We walked rode over to Jake's house, he was sitting outside when we pulled up.

"Hey guys," he said as we got out of the truck, "you ready for a party?"

"Your not going." I said.

"Bella invited me." Jake smiled. "So yeah I'm going."

"I really don't think she'll want you there man." Embry told him.

"Come on guys, I'm going to apologize." he said. I looked at him and he looked sincere or as sincere as Jacob could look.

"Alright then go, but I'm not sure Bella will be happy about it." I said.

"Whatever, so you wanna run there Embry?" Jake asked.

"I was gonna ride with Cassie and made sure she got there okay." Embry said.

"So carry her, you've let her ride before, you don't mind do you Cass." Jacob looked at me begging with those big brown eyes of his.

"Sure why not." I followed them into the woods, they left me in the clearing then went in the trees to shift. Embry came out first fallowed by Jake. Embry came over and bent down so I could climb on his back, I grabbed on to his fur and we were off.

They stopped just short of the Cullen's to shift back, and dress. We walked together to Cullen's, Bella came out to meet us.

"Hey Cassie," she said, her face darkened when she saw Jacob behind me. "What are you doing here."

"I was invited remember." Jake said.

"Yeah and me punch you in the face was you being uninvited." she said.

"Come one Bells, don't be like that. I came to apologize."

"Oh really, then why'd you bring back-up?" Bella asked.

"Embry was making sure I got here okay Bella." I told her. She nodded and then took her focus back to Jacob.

"I brought you a present Bella." Jake said going and giving her the bracelet and charm he was going to send with me to the party. She loved it of course and forgot about the fact that she didn't want him here. Edward and Alice soon appeared at the door, Alice had a worried expression on her face. Bella turned her attention toward them.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Alice saw something about the newborn army that's been forming in Seattle, they're coming here." Edward said, Embry and Jake tensed.

"They'll be here by the next snow, and were out numbered." Alice said.

"Alone you maybe but we could help." Jacob said and Embry nodded in agreement.

"No Jake you guys don't need to get involved." Bella said.

"That may actually be a good idea, it would help our numbers and give us the elemnet of the surprise, the newborn won't even know you all exist." Edward said. "Tell your pack to meet with us tonight and we'll discuss, our plan and tell you some more about the newborns."

"We'll talk to Sam and meet you there." Jake said. He said goodbye to Bella and then turned toward the woods.

"Are you gonna stay or come with us Cass." Embry asked, I looked at Bella.

"Go ahead, the party won't be going on for to much longer anyway." I hugged her and then left.

**Review for a sneak peak at some breaking dawn action ****J**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 6.**

"You know you don't have to come with us tonight." Embry said as we walked to Sam's house to meet up with the pack.

"Yes I do." I told him. Embry stopped and turned me to face him. He looked down at me pushing a piece of hair away from my face before kissing me.

"One of us should get some sleep tonight Cass, and I would be able to concentrate better if I didn't have to worry about a fight breaking out and you getting hurt."

"I don't think a fight will break out, and if one does I'll have to help Bella keep the peace." I said before kissing him again. "Now lets go before Same gets angry and sends Paul after you." Embry smiled and we began walking again. Everyone was standing in the front yard waiting for Sam's orders to move out. Jacob was walking up to the yard as we got closer to the house.

"Embry let you come?" Jake asked.

"Like I could have stopped her." Embry said. He looked out into the yard scanning the crowd. "Is he letting Collin, Brady and Seth come too?"

"Yeah, he doesn't see any real danger, so he told them they could come tonight. I doubt he let's them fight when it comes down to it." Jacob told us. We all walked closer to the house as Sam was coming out on the porch.

"Everyone move in." Sam said standing on the steps Emily by his side. "We will not have any problems tonight, the Cullen's are helping us, they have warned us of a bigger threat and tonight they will show us how to fight them. We will watch and learn no one is to shift out of wolf form until we leave." Sam said throwing a look in Jacob's direction. "Now let's go."

When we arrived at the clearing the Cullen's and Bella where waiting. Edward and Carlisle where in the middle of the clearing talking to us, using Edward as a translator. They told us that the vampires that were coming where like children. Jasper had fought with newborns before and knew the best way to fight them off. They offered to teach the wolves and Sam said that they would watch.

Jasper called Emmett up first because he fought most like the newborns. Jasper and Emmett spared with each other a few times and then Edward came up for his turn. Niether Edward or Jasper could get the other so Carlisle called a tie. Alice was only one who could beat Jasper, which surprised just about everyone. As they kept fighting I stood up from where I had been sitting by Embry, he looked at me.

"I'm gonna go see Bella." I told him and began walking across the field. Bella was sitting down with Edward on the other side of the field she stood up and began walking toward me when she saw me.

"Pretty cool isn't it." she pointed to Jasper and Emmett who had started wrestling again.

"Cool and hard to keep track of. They all move so fast, it's hard to tell who's got who." I laughed.

"Yeah I know." Bella looked over to where the wolves where. "I'm sorry they're getting caught up in all this. I know you don't like that Embry has to do this, and if he get's hurt I'll never forgive myself."

"It's not your fault Bella, Sam would have had them fighting anyway, and Embry can take care of himself it's the younger one's I'm worried about." I told her. "Collin's just fourteen and Brady's only thirteen. I'm not sure if they can handle a fight like that."

"They're just kids." Bella said looking toward the wolves.

"I know, and they're hotheaded, they think they can do more then they actually can. Embry doesn't think Sam will let them go but if he feels out numbered he may." I told her. We stood there for a moment looking over at the wolves, until a big wet nose pushed into my back. "Jacob!" Bella and I turned to face Jacob who was making loud laughter like noises.

"How'd you know it was him?" Bella asked.

"He's the only one dumb enough to do something like that." I said, "I'm gonna get you later wolf boy." Jacob just sighed and nudged me before looking toward Embry, when I didn't leave he did it again. "Fine I'll go." I walked back over to Embry feeling the sting of the cool morning air. I was shivering by the time I made it to Embry. I sat down beside him and leaned against him. He wrapped himself around me shielding me from the cold air.

"I don't even know why you brought her she looked tired when we left Sam's" Seth was talking to Embry who was packing me. I must have fallen asleep in the clearing while Sam was talking to the Cullen's

"She wanted to come." Embry said.

"And you couldn't have told her no?" Collin asked.

"Do you really think I would have listened if he told me no?" I said Embry looked down at me. "Put me down." he sat me on my feet and I leaned into his chest as we walked. "Honestly if he would have told me no I would have went with my sister."

"I guess that's true." Seth said as we got close to his house. "Come on Collin let's get inside." Collin and Seth jogged to the house and disappeared in the door.

"Do you have to go home?" Embry asked.

"I told dad I was staying with Leah tonight." I told him.

"Well mom's visiting Aunt Clara so my house is empty if you'd rather stay there." Embry said with a smile.

"Let me talk to Leah, I'll be right back." I kissed his cheek and ran back to where Leah was walking with Jared and Kim. "Hey Leah," I said and she walked up to meet me.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Can you cover for me if dad calls, I'm gonna stay with Embry."

"Yeah I guess so, just don't do anything that's gonna get you trouble." she said with a grin.

"Shut up Leah." I turned and ran to Embry. "Let's go." he smiled and led me to his house. When we got inside he kissed me before taking both my hands in his.

"Your freezing." he said. "I didn't realize it was that cold outside."

"I'm fine." I started to say but it came out as a yawn.

"Come on let's go to bed." Embry said. I nodded and he pulled me toward his bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 7. **

The next week was a waiting game, everyone was on edge waiting for the fight. Embry didn't let me out of his sight, for fear that one of the newborns would come early. He spent the first half of the week circling my house and the second half in my room watching me.

"Where are you planning to be at, tomorrow?" he asked.

"I was gonna stay with Bella and Edward." I told him.

"No it's to dangerous, they'll be looking for Bella, you shouldn't' be close to her."

"Then where should I be Em, here? They already know we live here, this might be the first place they look." I said.

"No Jake's garage is empty, and we can take Quil's grandpa's shop heater in there to keep you warm, and Brady can stay with you." Embry looked out into the dark room. "Your dad will leave early tomorrow, Billy's taking him fishing we'll leave right after him and get everything set up."

"So you get to chose where I stay, I don't get a choice?" I asked.

"It would make me fell better having you at La Push, I'd be able to better concentrate knowing you were safe." He looked down at me. "Please Cassie."

"I'll go but you better be sure you make it back to me in one piece."

"Promise now get some rest." Embry kissed the top of my head and then we both went to sleep.

The next morning we were up and out of the house before the sun was up. Embry drove us in my truck down to La Push. We parked behind the garage so Charlie wouldn't come down looking for me if they got home early from their fishing trip. Brady and Quil were waiting for us hooking up the heater. The old couch pushed up against the wall had a few blankets thrown over it, for me to use if it got to cold in here.

"Brady keep her safe and keep here warm. If she was so much as a paper cut when I get back I will throw from the highest cliff I can find." Embry said Brady nodded then ran into the woods to shift. Embry came up to me.

'Be careful out there, keep your mind on the fight and don't worry to much about me." I told him.

"I'll try, and you stay here with Brad, don't move until I come for you or until he gives the okay." Embry said, he gave a quick kiss and then hugged me. "I love you."

"Love you too." I said.

"Hey Em we gotta go." Quil called from the door.

"Okay I'm coming, I'll be back in a bit." Embry said.

"You better be." he smiled and then ran to the door. I went and laid across the couch draping one of the blankets over me. Brady came in and laid his head on my lap. "You better let me know if anything happens to him." I said. Brady lay there for awhile and then he suddenly tensed.

"They're there aren't they?" I asked, Brady just growled. I watched Brady as the fight took place, his body would tense and relax every few minutes, and he would growl. After awhile his face calmed and he looked relived. "Is it over?" I asked. His face took on as much of a smile as a wolf can manage, and then it changed. Brady let out a growl and then a pain filled yelp.

"Brady what's wrong?" he just stood there. "Brady you better get your ass in the woods, shift and then come tell me what the hell happened." Brady ran into the woods and returned moments later.

"Who was it Brady? Whose hurt, was it Embry?" I asked.

"No not Embry, Jacob." Brady said and my heart dropped. "He was trying to save Leah, she was being stupid, Jake jumped in to help and was sideswiped. There bringing him here." Brady and I went up to the house to open the door and clear off Jake's bed.

"Is everyone else okay? Bella? Embry?" I asked.

"There fine, it was just Jake." Brady and I waited at the door for them, and when I saw Jake I started to cry. Embry and Quil were carrying him trying they're hardest to be careful but every step was hurting him. Carlisle was close behind them with his medical bag. Brady opened the door and I led them back to Jake's room. When they laid him down on the bed he let out a yell of pain. I ran up to his side and grabbed his hand that didn't appear to be crushed.

"Jake, Jacob can you hear me?" I asked. "Dr. Cullen's gonna make you better okay, everything's gonna be okay. You gonna be alright bubba, your little sister needs you too be alright.

"Embry, I need her out of her, he's going to be in a lot of pain in a minute, and I don't want her to see that." Dr. Cullen said.

"Come on Cass let's go." Embry said but I didn't move from Jake's side. "Cassie come on." Embry tried to pull me away but I shrugged him off.

"No I need to stay with him, he's like my brother Embry I need to stay." I said. Without turning to face them.

"Embry I need her out. " Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry Paleface but I gotta do this." Embry picked me and I began kicking and screaming.

"Damn it Embry let me go." I screamed as I struggled to get away. He packed me out to my truck and sat me on the tailgate. "Why would you take me away from him?"

"Cassie Dr. Cullen was fixing to rebreak every bone in the left side of Jake's body." he told me, "Do you really wanna see Jacob in that much pain?" I looked up at Embry who looked like he was fixing to cry himself.

"No." I said before I burst into tears, I buried my face into Embry's chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know your upset right now Cass but I think I should take you to Bella." Embry said, I looked up at him in confusion.

"Is she okay." I asked.

"Bella's fine, but those one vamps the Voltri or whatever, they came to try and solve the newborn problem themselves. The Cullen's didn't look to thrilled about them coming."

"They don't like Bella knowing about them, they want her to either be turned or killed as soon as possible." I told him, before we got in my truck and headed for the Cullen place.

Embry got out at the end of the road and ran back to check on Jacob. I told him I would be back there as soon as I was done talking to Bella. When I got to the house they were all waiting for me at the door. I walked up the porch and they opened the door for me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Voltri came to take care of the newborns." Alice said.

"And make sure I was being taken care of on way or the other." Bella added.

"Well your gonna change after graduation right?" I asked, Bella and Edward looked at each other and Alice giggled.

"Actually we're gonna wait till after the wedding." Bella said.

"What wedding?" I asked looking from Edward to Bella.

"Our wedding Cassie, your sister has agreed to marry me." Edward said and I started laughing. Edward looked at me confused, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Jessica and Lauren are gonna have fun with that one." I said.

"I told him people would only think the worst, but he refuses to listen." Bella said. I laughed and Edward got an aggravated look.

"Well I gotta get back and check on Jake, Embry had to pull me away from his bed earlier." I told them.

"How is he Cass?" Bella asked as I turned toward the door.

"He was hurting a lot when they brought him in. Almost every bone in the left side of his body was broken, and the wolves heal so fast Carlisle had to rebreak them so they would set right." I told her. "I really hated to leave him but, Carlisle needed me gone. I'll see you guys later."

"See you tonight Cass." Bella said as I walked to my truck.

Jacob was doped up on pain meds when I got to his house. He didn't hurt anymore but he would be after awhile. They had to keep pumping medicine in him because his body temp was to high and kept burning off the medication. Charlie was told that Jake had a been in a motorcycle accident.

"That's why I always told you girls to stay off those things.' Dad told me when we got home that night,

"I know dad." I said with a yawn. "Well it's been a long day see you in the morning dad." I kissed his cheek and then headed to bed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 8.**

For the first time in what seemed like forever everything had calmed down. With the threat of both the newborns and Victoria gone Sam had cut back on surveillance which meant I got to see Embry more. School was out for summer so I spent almost everyday with him down on the beach.

"Things are starting to feel normal again." Embry said as we sat on the beach watching the sun set. "I mean aside from the fact that I still have to do a watch every once and awhile, but I'm not always having to watch out for you, and Jake and everyone else."

"I'm glad, I hated having to worry about where you are and if your okay." I told him. "That day, when Brady let me know something happened, I thought, what if that was Embry? What am I suppose to do without him? You've always born there for me Em, since I was born you where there, I can't see my life without you in it know."

"I know babe, I feel the same." Embry kissed the top of my head, and we just sat there watching the sun go down. A pain filled howl broke the silence and Embry stood up. "That was Jake." he said.

"Let's go." I stood up and we ran to my truck and sped towards Jake's. Billy was outside on the porch when we got there and he looked upset. I ran up to him, seeing him upset was like seeing my dad upset, it hurt me. "Billy where's Jake?" I asked.

"He left Cassie, he opened the invitation and then he just left." Billy said trying to hold back the tears.

"Embry can you try and get in touch with him, please?" I asked.

"I'll try Cass." Embry went into the wood, I heard a howl and then we waited. He came back out moments later. "He's not talking, and he's heading out of range. I don't think he's coming back." I could feel the tears starting to fall, Jacob was gone, my friend, my brother, he had just left without saying goodbye or anything. Embry came up and wrapped his arms around me, Billy went inside and called Charlie and we all waited for him to get there. Dad took me home because I seemed to upset to drive. Embry said he and Quil where gonna look for Jake tonight and they would let me know how it turned out. I spent the night looking out my window into the woods hoping he would run by.

**A/N: End of Eclipse next chapter shall be the beginning of breaking Dawn. ****J**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Breaking Dawn time, I have a question for all of you, would you like to see this told all in Cassie's POV or split with her and Embry like it was with Jake and Bella? Let me know.**

**Chapter 1.**

Bella's wedding was days away, and I couldn't tell if she was more excited, or upset that Jacob still hadn't come home. Charlie had talked to all the surrounding police and had poster of Jacob plastered everywhere. Billy thought it was unnecessary but that's because Billy knew what happened with Jake. Alice has had us in and out of dress fittings for the past three weeks and I was in my last fitting for before the wedding.

"I'm so glad Bella put you in charge of all this Alice. There's no telling what she would have me in." I said looking at my refection in the mirror. Alice had picked simple dresses for the brimaids dresses, purple sleek halter tops.

"Bella would have you in blue jeans and a t-shirt if she had her way." Alice said and we both laughed. "Well it looks like yours is finished, I'm gonna go work on Charlie before your sister get's home. Be sure you on time tomorrow."

"I'll be there bright and early Alice." I hugged her. "You know unless I'm killed between now and then." she shoot me a look.

"That's not funny, and it won't happen, I've already seen you at the wedding." Alice smiled.

"Then you know I'll be there on time, tell dad I went to see Embry and I'll be home in a few hours." I left Alice and went to change before heading to Embry's.

Embry and Quil where out in Quil's garage with the bikes so it took me a few minutes to hunt them down. Embry was leaning against the wall talking to Quil who was working on one of the bikes. I tried my best to sneak up on them but the heard me coming and both turned my way.

"There's my girl." Embry said running over to hug me and kiss the top of my head.

"Hey Cass." Quil said not leaving his spot by the bike.

"Hi Quil." I said, as we entered the garage. "Have you guys heard anything?" I asked. Embry and Quil looked down not saying a word. "I didn't think so." I sat down on the small couch and Embry sat beside me. "Are you gonna come with me tomorrow?"

"Cass we've talked about this, I can't." Embry said, I turned to face him.

"Oh you can't, then why is Seth going?"

"Seth is different, and besides I wouldn't go even if I could." Embry said the words before realizing he had.

"Okay then, you sit here with Quil tomorrow. I'll by myself to the wedding. Maybe Mike can pry himself away from Jess long enough to dance with me." I got up and headed for my truck.

"Come one Cass, don't be like that." Embry called. I got in the truck and flipped him off as I drove away. I cried all the way home, Bella was the only one home when I got there and she gave a considered look when I walked in the door.

"I'm fine." I told her before heading upstairs to my room. I threw myself on my bed and didn't move the rest of the night.

"Damn it Cassie, you better get your ass up out of that bed." I woke to find Alice standing in the doorway. She had her arm's crossed and was tapping her foot. "I told you not to be late and look at your eyes so red and puffy. let's go." she pulled me out of bed and threw me onto her back carrying me to the Cullen place. "Go up to Rose so she can do your hair and make-up, I've gotta go check on Bella." I nodded and then headed up to Rose.

"Bad night?" she asked as I came in the room. She led me over to a vanity and sat me down in the chair. "Bella told us what happened. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, not all the wolves are as opened minded as Seth. Embry, he just feels like this is why Jake's gone, which in a sense is true, but he shouldn't hold it against you guys." I sighed.

"Everything will be okay, and if all else fails, I'll buy you a new puppy." Rosalie said making me laugh. "Well your finished, but don't look till your dressed." Rose led me over to where my dress was laying and helped me in it. Once I was dressed she led me to a mirrior.

"You did amazing Rose." My hair was braided back and then twisted in a bun, my make-up was very subtle but beautiful at the same time. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Cass." she smiled and then we turned toward the door.

"Are you lady's ready?" Emmett said appearing at the door. "Alice says were ready to start." Emmett offered us both an arm and then walked us down to meet the others. They left me at the stairs, while Rose went to take her spot at the piano.

"You look amazing Cassie." Bella said coming up to hug me.

"You sure do." dad said, sounding somewhat like he was gonna cry.

"Thanks you guys." The music started and Alice and Jasper headed out first, Emmett who magically appeared by my side.

"You ready?" he asked. I linked my arm with his and we fallowed Alice and Jasper. When we were in place, Rosalie gracefully shifted into a wedding march and Charlie and Bella started down the isle. The ceremony was beautiful, but being planned by Alice I guess it had to be, the reception from my spot in the corner was equally as amazing.

"You wanna dance?" Emmett asked as he appeared in front of my. "Rose is busy and I hate to see my sister-in-law stand over her all by herself." I smiled.

"Rosalie sent you over here didn't she?" I asked as he led me out to the floor. "Jasper actually, he said you were upset." Emmett smiled. I only danced for a song then I let Emmett go take his place by Rose. I watched Bella as she was passed from person to person, I also watched as she and Edward left the dance floor, I went to find Alice, she and Jasper where dancing over on the other side of the floor.

"They're talking to Jacob." she said as I got close. I turned and walked in the direction they had headed. When I got there Sam and Paul where pulling Jake into the woods.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" I asked as Bella turned back toward the party.

"I didn't know Cass, he didn't even know for sure he was coming." Bella looked down, and Edward started to lead her back to the crowd. "After we leave Cass, go check on him please."

"I will." The reception lasted a little while longer and then we all went to tell them good-bye as they left for wherever Edward was taking her. Bella came up to hug me and I was surprised to actually find my self starting to cry.

"Don't cry Cass." Bella said tear's building up behind her eyes.

"It's just, I feel so bad. If I would have known what a good sister you could be, I would have been a lot nicer to you." we both laughed. "Your gonna let me know where you are, after you turn right? So I can come visit."

"Of course Cassie, as soon as it's safe." Bella said before hugging. "Take care of Jake and Embry, they need you." After Bella and Edward left I road back to the house with to get my truck and then headed to La push. Jacob was waiting for me halfway down the road.

"Jesus Jake I almost ran you over." I said as he climbed in the truck.

"But you didn't." he smiled.

"Oh don't you start joking with me. You disappear for weeks and then just come back like nothings wrong." I said.

"Look I freaked okay, it was either run or kill something." he told me.

"Whatever Jacob you do it again, I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"I talked to Embry already." Jake said, "he's really sorry." I tightened my grip on the stirring wheel and kept my gaze forward. Jake didn't say anything else. I pulled in his drive and he got out, he walked to window and looked in at me. "Go talk to him." I nodded them headed to Embry's.

He was waiting for me, sitting on the porch with his head down. As I pulled in he looked up and me and his face brightened, when I got out of the truck he chrushed me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Cass,"he said kissing the top of my head.

"This is always going to be a problem for us Em. They're my family now, I can't just stop talking to them because you don't like it, and I can't break up with because they may not like you. Which isn't true, they don't have a problem with you guys at all. I just need you to put in an effort and let me deal with Sam." I said.

"Okay Cassie." Embry led me over to steps and we sat down. "So did you dance with Mike?"

"No I danced with Emmett." I said, laughing when he made a face.

"That's why you smell so bad." he laughed, and I smacked his arm.

"Well I gotta go." I told him as I stood up. "I see you tomorrow."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 2.**

It was odd after all this time knowing that Bella was gone, and she wouldn't be coming back. Alice kept assuring me that as soon as Bella was safe enough for me to be around they would come get me, and say I was going on a trip with her on a trip to Europe to enrich my cultural experience. Charlie would go along with it of course, because he loved Alice, and because it would get me away from Embry, who he had found a new hatred for.

"I thought you liked Embry?" I asked a few day's after the wedding when I'd tried to go out with Embry.

"That was before he made you go to your sister's wedding alone." dad said. "What kind of boyfriend does that?"

"I already told you that was my fault, I got about something and told him not to come."

"That doesn't matter, he should have came anyway. I don't see why you girls have a such a problem with Jake. He's a good kid, and he's having to watch the girls he loves go off with other people, doesn't seem fair to him."

"First of all eww, Jake is like my big brother." I said. "And second of all, what does Jacob have to do with me and Embry, he liked Bella not me." I told him. "That's what this is about isn't it, you couldn't push Bella off on Jake so you want me to go out with him. Well that's not going to happen Jacob doesn't like me like that. So can I please just go off with Embry, or I can go see if Carlisle has a nephew I can talk to."

"Just go, but be back be eleven."

Since then I had spent everyday going back and forth between the Cullen house and La Push. Embry hated that I was still going over there, but since I switched to an online school program in hopes to graduate earlier it was necessary. Alice and Rosalie had become my personal tutors. I was over the Cullen house working on my Spanish, which was being taught by who was a terrible teacher when Alice had her vision.

"Cassie, Emmett," Rosalie yelled from the downstairs' living room. I ran down the stairs Emmett passing me, the gush of wind nearly knocking me over.

"What is it Rose? What'd she see." Emmett asked when we both made it to the room.

"She can't see Bella." Rose said the words hitting me like a brick wall.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well she's either with a wolf or-"

"Bella what happened, I can't see you. Yeah Carlisle's right here." Alice passed the phone to Carlisle who left the room with it. "She's okay, but I don't understand, I can't focus in on her for more then a minute." she said.

"I'm sure Carlisle will figure this out." Jasper said puttinh his hand on her shoulder.

"Bella and Edward are coming home." Carlisle said.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked him.

"I'm not sure, Cassie don't tell anyone she' coming home yet please." Carlisle said, I nodded. "Rosalie can run you home."

"I'm not leaving not until I know what's wrong with Bella." I told them. He nodded and then went to work making arrangements for Edward and Bella. I fallowed Rosalie out to the porch.

"Funny how with your sister nothing can go well." she said.

"You'd think we'd all be use to the shock by now." we laughed, but it was strained. The kind of laugh you do to convince yourself everything's okay. Rosalie phone rang a moment later.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Rosalie listened to Bella response, and a small smile spread across her face. "Don't worry Bella I won't let them hurt either of you." she said and then hung up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your sister's pregnant and Edward want's the baby dead."

On the ride to the airport three questions were running though my mind. One, how in the world had this happened? Two, why would Edward want the baby dead? Three, why did Bella call Rose first? I could guess the answer to the last one, Bella knew Rosalie would fight for the baby even if it was a born killer. I wasn't sure about the baby myself but it was Bella's decision whether it lived or died, no one else's.

I stayed close to Rose the whole time we waited for Bella's plan to touch down. I knew Rose would be the one she would go to and I was scared to hear what the others where discussing.

"Emmett won't be happy with me," Rosalie said, "going against the family and all, but I don't think they should be so quick to act."

"It's not their choice, it's Bella's, and she won't let anything happen to it, even if it is dangerous." I told her. "I just don't understand why Edward want's it dead."

"He's scared of losing your sister, this baby could very well kill her. Hell, it could kill us all. We don't know, no one's ever seen anything like this before." Rose said.

Bella's plan landed a few moment's later and to most everyone's surprise she ran straight for Rosalie. She didn't look good, she looked sick, like she could pass out at any minute. Edward wore a face full of shock, he didn't speak to anyone until Carlisle started asking him question's about Bella.

"Can't even go on your honeymoon without putting your life in danger. If I was your sister I would have taken a life insurance policy on you." Rose sid trying to make a joke, Bella gave a weak laugh but nothing else. I feel behind the two and Edward ran up beside me.

"I'm so sorry Cassie, it seems I can't keep from putting her in harms way." He said.. "You must hate me."

"I don't hate you, dislike you maybe, but not hate." I told. "She put's herself in harms way, she feel in love with a vampire. I don't have much room to talk though, my boyfriend and best friend are bipolar werewolves."

"I just wish she saw how dangerous this thing could be." he said, I looked at him and laughed.

"If Bella could tell when something was dangerous she would have stayed away from you like every other person in town."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 3.**

Bella has been miserable since she came back, and no one knows how to help. The baby is growing faster then anyone thought possible and it's already super strong. She was in so much pain, and I was trying to be there for her, but it was become hard. I couldn't tell anyone Bella was in town, so I had to stay at home, and spend time with Embry to keep everyone fro asking questions.

"I thought your sister would have been back by now," Charlie said one morning as we were eating breakfast, "or at least called."

"She's probably just busy dad, I'm sure you'll hear from her soon." I told him. He just nodded and took a drink of his coffee.

"Well I'm heading to work, I'll see ya later Cass." he kissed the top of my head and left for work. I knew dad would start asking about Bella sooner or later, I wasn't sure how they were going to handle this.

After I finished eating I drove out to the Cullen house to see what Bella was going to tell Charlie. The house had a stressful feel lately, everyone was worried about Bella and how this would effect her. The door closing behind me echoed through the silent house.

"Cassie is that you?" Bella's weak voice called from the living room.

"Yeah Bells it's me." I walked into the room, where Bella sat Edward, faced filled with gloom, stood behind her. Rose sat beside her brushing her hair. "Charlie was talking about you today." I told her as I sat on the loveseat next to a nervous looking Alice. "He's wondering when you'll be back."

"We knew this was coming, looks like it's time to call him." Bella said.

"What are you going to tell him.?" I asked her.

"That I'm in a medical center in Switzerland for a tropical disease." She told me. "I'll call him in a couple hours, Carlisle's giving me a check up in a few minutes. I wouldn't stick around if I were you."

"I need to go spend some time with Embry and Jacob anyway." I hugged Bella and then told the Cullen's goodbye. I walked out to my truck but was stopped when I reached the door by a hand on my shoulder.

"Cassie," I turned to see that Edward had fallowed me out to the truck, "that thing is killing your sister." he told me, "and I don't know what to do. I can't talk any sence into her, and neither can Alice, who is being greatly effected by all of this. I know you believe that this should be Bella's choice, but this thing could be a monster. In which case she's risking her life on something that will be killed regardless."

"Edward, I know you think that I can't talk Bella out of this, even if I thought it was right. She's stubborn, once she sits her mind on something she sticks to it regardless of how dangerous it may be." I told him. "Now I gotta go, I'll be back later."

Embry was busy with something for Sam when I got to La Push so I went to find Jacob. He was down on the beach with Quil and Clair when I found him.

"Hey Cassie, Em's busy today." Jake said as I neared them.

"I know, I came to see you." I told him.

"Always the consolation prize." he smiled, as he came up and hugged me. Quil was down the beach trying to wrangle a very hyper Clair.

"Poor guy." I said looking at them. "He's gotta wait so long, just to be with his soul mate."

"He'll be okay, the way he see's it she's worth the wait." Jacob sat down in the sand, and I took a seat beside him. "When she's old enough she'll be everything he could ever ask for in a girl, and until then she has her Qwuil to pack her around everywhere." Jake smiled at them. We sat there for awhile watching them play, but a howl ran through the woods. Jacob and Quil looked at each other and them Jake turned to me.

"Can you take Clair to Sue's house." I nodded and then pulled Clair away from Quil and headed to the Clearwaters. Billy and Sue were in the living room, there face sadden when I walked in. I put Clair down then went to join Billy and Sue.

"Oh Cassie," Sue wrapped me in a huge hug. "Charlie just called and told us about Bella. He said she's in some medical Center for tropical diseases."

"You haven't heard any differently from the Cullen's have you?" Billy asked giving me a stern look.

"I'm not a spy Billy," I said, "and no the last I heard was that she was on her way to the medical center." he nodded. "Now if you'll excuss me I need to go, tell Embry and Jake I'll be back later."

I knew Jacob was going to be mad at me, after all he would know that the story was a lie. I rushed back to Cullen house hoping that the wolves wouldn't attack them thinking Bella had already made the change. Edward met me outside.

"So the pack knows?" he asked but I knew he already had his answer.

"They're meeting now, I don't know what Sam's choice will be, he's been going back and forth for the past few weeks." I told him. "Jake want's it done, but they all know he'll be angry with however does it."

"It doesn't matter, she's still human." Edward said.

"But they don't know that, and if they find out about the baby, or whatever the hell it is, things won't go smoothly. They'll be just as worried as you are." told him.

"I know, and it sound's like they've already sent someone out. Let's get in the house, I don't want them thinking you knew she was here." Edward ran with me into the house and sat me in the kitchen. There was a knock at the door fallowed by Jake's voice. Carlisle tried to send him away but Jacob wasn't having it.

"It's alright let Jake in, Cass you can come in here now too." Bella said. I walked around to the living room arriving there before Jacob.

"What the hell Cass, you knew she was here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was here the night she came home." I told him.

"Don't be angry at Cassie she wasn't allowed to tell you." Bella said. "Now I need to show you something. Help me up Rose?" We all eagerly watched as Rosalie carefully helped Bella from her seat, all of us waiting for something to go wrong. I watched Jacob as he took in Bella's white form, her sunken face, boney arms, and swollen stomach.

"How?" was all he could manage. Carlisle filled him in on everything we had learnt so far about Bella's condition, and Jacob shook more with each word. "You did this." he turned to Edward ready to kill.

"Jacob not here." I said putting my hand on his arm. He relaxed some but not much.

"Why haven't you taken it out of her." he yelled. Rose hissed and jumped in front of Bella.

"She won't let us." Edward said. "Could I speak to outside Jacob." Edward and Jacob walked outside, leaving me in the room with the Cullen's.

"Well that went better then expected." I said sinking down on the loveseat.

"What did you expect to happen?" Emmett asked.

"Well I was almost positive that at any minute the pack would jump through the window and kill everyone." I said.

"Oh well then I guess it did go better." he laughed and Rosalie gave us a harsh look.

"You shouldn't say things like that around Bella." she said. "She's under enough stress as it is."

"Okay how about this then, I thought the pack would show up and throw a flipping baby shower." I said. "I think Bella knows what to expect Rose."

"Bella thinks everyone should stop talking to her like she's not here." Bella said.

"Cassie Phone." Alice said, seconds before my phone went off. It was Charlie, I walked out on the front deck to answer it.

"Hello." I said into the receiver.

"Cassie, have you heard from Bella yet?" Charlie asked.

"Yes she called me a few minutes ago, I'm going to talk to Alice about it right now." I told him.

"If you find anything else out call."

"Okay dad bye." I hung up and then walked back in the living room. "Dad want's me to try and find out more about what's going on. I've never lied to dad as much as I have in the last year."

"Well you could always tell him the truth," Jasper said, "Just say 'Dad, I'm dating a werewolf with, Jacob's a werewolf too, and Bella married a vampire and she's having his child."

"Oh yes Jazzy she should totally do that." Alice smacked his arm.

"I think I'll just keep lying."

**Okay guys, I'm still trying to decide if I should tell some of this in Embry's POV, let me know what you think, cause if I do it'll be in the next few chapters**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 4.**

Alice took me home after so she could talk Charlie into letting me stay with her tonight, really I think she just wanted to get away from Bella and Jacob.

"Everything's so fuzzy and out of focus, and then when he's there everything black. Which I guess that's better but it just reminds me of, before." Alice said as we pulled up at the house. "Being away is better." Alice Fallowed me into the house, Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a game, but he didn't look like he was really paying attention to it.

"Dad, I'm home." I said and he turned to face me. He stood up and walked over to me and gave me a hug, a rarity for Charlie.

"You are never allowed to leave this town do you hear me never. I won't go through this with both of you." Charlie told me.

"Okay dad," I pulled away from him and looked toward Alice, "Alice wanted to talk to you dad."

"Oh Alice, sorry I didn't see you there." he said. Charlie loved Alice, he would do anything for her.

"That's okay Charlie," Alice smiled at him, "I was wondering if you would be okay with Cassie staying at my place for a few days. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are away on a trip and Carlisle and Esme are trying to get things down with Edward while Bella's at the hospital. I hate being in that big house by myself."

"I don't know Alice, what with this news about Bella, I'm not sure I want Cass going anywhere."

"Please Charlie, we'll be safe, cell phone's on locked doors" Alice said.

"Alright Alice, Cassie be careful, I want your phone on all night."

"Okay dad." I said.

"Thank you Charlie." Alice kissed his cheek, we got my stuff then headed back to the Cullen's house.

"I wonder if Jacob's still here." I said as we pulled up at the house.

"He's gone, everything's fuzzy not black." Alice said. The house was quite when we walked in, Bella was asleep, Rosalie on one side of her, Edward on the other.

"He got angry soon after you and Alice left, and ran off.." Edward said, answering my unspoken question. I nodded and took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"I better go check on him." I said, leaving the house and going to find Jacob. I didn't have to look far, he was walking through the yard as I reached my truck. Edward, Emmett and Jasper came outside to meet him.

"They're comeing to kill her." he said. Edward stiffened, and Emmett let out a growl.

"There gonna kill her? And the baby?" I asked Jacob. He had meet me at the end of the Cullen's drive to tell me what was going on with Bella.

"Yeah that's why I left, she's still human they shouldn't be able to kill her. The treaty wasn't broken." Jacob said.

"Are you bye yourself?" I asked.

"No, Seth and Leah fallowed me, they're circling the house." Jake told me.

"Embry didn't come?" I could feel the tears forming behind my eyes. How could he not come? Why would he do this knowing it would hurt Jacob and me?

"No Cass he didn't come, I'm sorry." Jacob was still talking when I climbed in my truck and sped away. I did seventy all the way to La Push and I didn't stop till I found Embry at Quil's mom's store. I jumped out of the truck and ran up to him tears falling down my cheeks.

"When were you gonna tell me?" I asked, Embry got a confused look on his face. "When were you gonna tell me about your plan to kill my sister, and the baby inside her?"

Realization hit him.

"Cass, it's not my choice." he said, standing up from his seat on the step.

"To hell it isn't, Jacob choose not to, so did Seth and Leah. So why couldn't you?"

"Cassie I can't just turn on my pack." he yelled.

"But you sure as hell can turn on your girlfriend." I screamed. "Did you think I would be okay with it? Like you ripping my sister's head off wouldn't be a big deal. Damn it Embry!" Sam had started walking down the road, and I turned to him. "You stay the fuck away from me you asshole." Sam threw his hands up and stopped in his tracks.

"Cassie I'm sorry but it's out of my control." Embry said.

"Well then, I guess I just can't stay with you, Em. I love you and I always will, but if you kill her I will not be able to look at the same way ever again. You will be a monster to me. So until you can get things in control don't try and talk to me." I began walking to my truck when he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Why do you care? It's not like you like her anyway, you didn't even want her here, remember?" he said.

"She's my sister Embry, and sometimes I can't stand but that doesn't mean I want her dead. Now let me go damn it." Embry moved his hand and I got in my truck I left La Push before pulling over on the side of the rode and crying my eyes out. My door opening startled me and I jumped.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Alice sent me for you." Jasper had scooted me over and climbed into the drivers seat of the truck.

"How did she know where to send you?" I asked wiping my face.

"As soon as you left the wolf your every move became clearer to her, she thought it would be a good idea if someone else brought you home" Jasper said.

"Thank you Jasper."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I'm so super sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I haven't had been able to get online. I should be posting at least three chapters today so I hope that makes up for it.**

**Chapter 5.**

I hardly ever left Bella's side, only when Carlisle was seeing her, our on the few nights I was staying with dad. Jake didn't leave her much either and when he did he would send Seth in as a back-up, Leah wouldn't come in the house being so close to them was hard for her.

"You could stay in the garage, I'm sure they wouldn't mind." I told her as we sat in the Cullen's front yard.

"I'm fine out here, I like being away from everyone else, having space to think." she said. I stared out into the tree line, watching for movement to show where the wolves were. "He's out there, Embry, he comes every night." Leah told me. "Jake keeps sending him warnings, when he's in wolf form, telling him to stay away but Em just won't leave."

"He did this to himself." I said. "I mean all he had to do was fallow Jake, but he didn't. What would make him think that everything would be okay between us if he'd killed her, and the baby. I know that it may be dangerous, but we don't know for sure yet, and Bella's still human, that would be murder Leah."

"I know Cass but they don't care, all they see is a threat to the pack, and for Sam that's all the matters, and unless Em can break away, that's all he'll care about to."

"I just don't understand how he could hurt me like that Leah, I'm stuck between my sister and the love of my life, and it's hurting me." A howl ripped through the woods.

"Go home Embry, and leave her the hell alone." Jake yelled as he came out the front door. "Bella want's you Cass." I nodded and then went in the house.

Bella sat in her usual seat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, Edward close by. She was thin, her cheek bones looked like they would rip through her face, her arms thin little lines, she was so different then the Bella who had sat there two months ago.

"Jake said you needed me." I took a seat in the armchair across from her.

"Cassie, I hate what this is doing to you, your losing everything for me." she said. "You and dad use to be so close, and now you never see him, and when you do you have to lie. Now your giving up the love of your life for me, I can't ask you to do that Cassie, you don't have to stay here."

"Bella, you're my big sister, and whatever the hell is inside you is my niece or nephew, I can't let him hurt you." I told her. "I'll be okay, I mean if all else fails I have Jake to fall back on, Charlie seems to like him over Embry these days anyway." I smiled. "I'm gonna go get some sleep now." I stood up and walked over to Bella giving her a gentle hug before heading upstairs to the room I'd been using. I laid across the bed and just stared up at the ceiling.

"Cassandra."

"Edward please call me Cassie, Cassandra was what my mom would call me when she was mad, and I hate being called that."

"Sorry, Cassie, I appreciate what your doing for Bella, it means a lot to her having you and Jacob here. Carlisle thinks that having the two of you with her is helping her hold on."

"I hate watching her die." I said, Edward laid down on the bed beside me. "I can't imagine how painful it must be for you."

"I think to myself everyday that if she'd never met me this wouldn't have happened." he said. "I've put her in danger so many times, and yet I stay and continue to hurt her."

"But Edward if you weren't there the day Tyler's van came at her, she'd be died already, and when you left it didn't do anything but put both of you in danger." I looked at him, "Sooner or later we're all going to have to come to terms with the fact that my sister brings danger upon her self, as Alice would say "due to her own stupidity"" I smiled at him, and I thought I saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I guess Bella's number truly was up the day I met her, maybe we've just been putting off the inevitable." he said.

"Maybe, but my sister has faced death many times and lived, maybe she can pull it off again."

"I hope so, cause honestly I don't remember how to live without her."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 6**

"Cassie, Cassie wake up." I could hear Leah but I didn't want to get up out of the makeshift bed we had made in the back up of truck. "Damn it Cassie." Leah yelled giving me a kick.

"What the hell Leah?" I said as I shot up.

"The packs meeting with us, and Jake thinks you should come." she told me.

"Is Embry going to be there?"

"I'm not sure, just get up and come with me." I followed Leah through the darkness to edge of the Cullen property. Jake and Seth were there waiting for us, Jacob hugged me when we reached them.

"Sorry I made you come, but I don't think they'll attack with you being here." he said.

"It's okay." We waited in the cold for the pack to appear, and appear they did. Quil and Paul were the only one's who were in human form the others were wolfs barely visible through the trees and darkness.

"Hey Jacob, Leah, Seth, and…. Cassie, didn't expect you to be here" Paul said

"She has the right to be here all of this affects her." Jacob said. "So why did you wanna meet?"

"Sam wants you to come back, all off you." Quil said with a glance at me. "It's not right to have two packs, and it's hurting people."

"Billy's missing his son, Sue's lost her husband and now her kids are playing save the vampire, and not to mention the pain's it's causing pack members."

"We can't come back, not know not after all of this, and even if we did it wouldn't be the same. I'm pack leader, it's who I was born to be, and now I'm ready to deal with that, I can't go back to being Sam's beta." Jacob told them.

"Just know the doors open Jake, you guys too Seth and Leah, you can come home at any time." They turned to walk away but Quil stopped.

"Cass, Embry misses you, he's sorry."

"I know he maybe sorry Quil, but that doesn't change anything." I turned and ran back along the path we had taken out there, Leah close behind me. Tears had formed behind my eye's by the time I reached the house, and as a pain filled howl rang through the trees they feel down my cheeks. Leah wrapped her arms around me and held me tight .

"Your killing her Embry, hope you know that." Leah yelled knowing he would hear.

Bella had started to get some of her strength back due to Jacob's thought that the baby might be wanting blood instead of food. The blood drinking made it a little hard for me to be with her at all times, I felt like I would get sick every time she took a drink. So while Bella was feed her little vampire fetus I would go outside and sit with whichever wolf was off duty. Today it just happened to be Seth.

"Hey Cassie, Bella taking her blood?" he asked as I walked over and sat by him.

"Yeah she is." I told him. "I wouldn't make it as a vamp, I can't stand the thought of drinking blood."

"Well it's not to much different then us eating while we're wolves." Seth said.

"Which is why I couldn't be a wolf either."

"Poor Cassie, the only one of us stuck being a human." Seth laughed.

"Sucks to be me." I said with a smile.

"Cassie, Bella's finished." Emmett called from the porch.

"Well I'm going to head back inside." Seth nodded as I stood and headed toward the Cullen house. The sight I saw when I reached the living room was a new one. Edward was crouched in front of Bella, not in his usual woe is me way, but in a way that looked like he was amazed by the sight in front of him.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

"He likes Cassie's voice to, he can tell she's related to you." Edward said.

"What?" I said as I moved closer to the two of them. Edward turned to me smiling.

"I can hear the baby." he said. "It's not a monster Cassandra, it not even a full vampire, if anything it's almost human."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, he really does like the sound of you voice, and Bella's and mine." I stood there for a moment taking in water Edward had said. Bella's baby wasn't a monster, it was almost human, we had all been wrong. The baby was just that a baby, a fast growing baby who was a just a bit to strong for it's mom to handle.

"Wow." I said as Edward slouched back down, laying his head against Bella's stomach.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 7.**

"Your not serious Bella?" Rosalie was saying as I walked into the Cullen's living room.

"Their not that bad Rose, your over reacting." Bella told her.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat in the arm chair.

"Your sister has chosen two of the strangest baby names." Rosalie said. "Go on Bella tell her, oh and look Edward and Jake are here to tell them all." Edward and jake walked into the room and stood behind me.

"Well I was thinking for a boy Edward Jacob." She said looking from the two of them.

"That's not to bad." I told her.

"Wait till you her the girls name." Rosalie smirked. "Tell them Bella."

"I was trying to put our parents names together and I got Renesme for the first name and Carlie for the middle name." Everyone looked at her, processing the names. "It's not to weird is it?"

"No not at all." Edward said going to sit beside her.

"It's just wired enough, for our little mystery." I said, and Jacob snickered.

"Haha very funny," Bella rolled her eyes, "Rose can you help me up, I need to use the bathroom." Rosalie carefully helped Bella stand her feet and as Bella stood she knocked over her blood cup. Bella bent over to get it and there was a horrifying snap. Bella's back bent and she screamed in agony. Then everyone was moving to fast for me, Bella was hurt and the baby couldn't breath. I fallowed them upstairs, but it was all to much for me, Bella's twisted body, the smell of the blood, and her bone chilling screams. I ran out of the house to the edge of the forest and threw-up.

"Cassie!" Seth ran up behind me grabbing me hair holding it back till I was finished. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Bella's having the baby, the blood was to much for me." I told him.

"How is she?"

"I don't know Seth, we'll have to wait and see," Seth and I sat on the front steps waiting to know what was happening. Moments later we heard a baby cry, but nothing else. We waited awhile longer and Jacob busted out of the house and sat on the other end of the steps, he didn't say anything, but then again he didn't have to. I'd never seen Jake cry, not since his mom died, but his cheeks we're soaked with tears.

"She didn't make it, did she?" Seth asked. Jacob shook his head. I could feel the tears starting to fall down my own cheeks. We sat there in silence for a minute, then Jacob went back in the house.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"I don't know Cass, but that's not what you need to worry about." Seth said, "The wolves are here." Leah joined us in front of the house.

"Where's Embry? He'll stop if I'm in front of him."

"He's coming in to the left." Leah said. I nodded making my way to where she pointed as Edward and Jasper came out of the house.

The wolves emerged slowly at first, but they attacked quickly, Embry stopped though. He looked at me then growled a warning for me to move.

"No Embry, that baby is my family. I've lost my sister today I won't lose that baby." I yelled. "If you want to follow Sam's orders, you'll have to kill me first." Embry whimpered his eyes pleading. "I won't move." Embry backed up, preparing to either jump at me or over me, I wasn't clear which he would do when Jake broke through the fight.

"You won't hurt them." he yelled, Sam stepped up challenging him and Jacob shifted. Sam backed off moment's later.

"Jacob imprinted on Renesme, they can't hurt her." Edward told us. My jaw dropped, Jacob who I was sure would never love anyone other then my sister had imprinted on my newborn niece. The wolves retreated back into the woods and we all turned back to the house. I began walking over to Leah who had a cut on her arm when the leave rustled behind me.

"Cassie," I turned around and Embry was coming out of the woods, "we need to talk."

"Go away Embry, her sister just died." Leah snapped.

"Leah, I'll talk to him." I walked with Embry into the clearing. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry about the choice I made and the things I said." Embry was turned away from me with his head down. "I'm weaker then Jacob, and apparently I'm even weaker then Seth and Leah. These past weeks I've spent without seeing you have been miserable. You've got to understand, Sam gave me order, he had it in mind that this was what was best for the pack and that's all I could see. I know your still angry but please, give me a second chance."

"Embry, Bella is dead. I have a niece with no mother and I can't even tell dad about her no matter how upset he is over Bella. I can't even think about getting back together with you right now. I'm not saying it won't happen, just give me some time." Embry nodded and then turned back to the woods and jogged away. I went back to the house where everyone had went inside. I walked into the house and found everyone in the living room huddled around Rosalie.

"When do you think Bella will wake up?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella?" I said and they all turned around, "Is she alive?" Edward smiled at me.

"She's alive and Carlisle believes the venom will heal completely, she should wake up within the next few days." I ran over and hugged my brother-in-law for the first time since we'd met.

"Thank you, for saving her." I told him.

"Your welcome Cassie, now go see you Renesme." I turned to Rosalie and looked at the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"You wanna hold her?" Rosalie asked, I nodded and she handed the baby girl over to me. I looked down at Renesme, she had Edwards face and hair, but her eyes where all Bella, Charlie and I had those exact same chocolate brown eyes.

"She so beautiful." I said, hugging the infant sleeping in my arms. Jacob was hovering over me watching my every move. "Jake can I talk to you outside?" I asked handing Renesme over to Rosalie.

"Sure Cass." Jacob and I walked outside and stood in front of the house.

"What the hell?" I yelled. "First you swear that your in live with my sister, but it turns out you were just waiting for her to have a child."

"Oh it's not like that and you know, it just happened. I was actually going to kill her, but it was like the second I saw her everything changed." he said staring back at the house.

"Bella's going to kill you, and if she doesn't he will." I told him.

"Nah, Nessie feels it too, if they hurt me, they hurt her."

"Nessie?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"It's a lot easier then saying Renesme forty times a day, and I think she likes it better." he laughed. "Don't tell Bella I said that."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 8.**

I stood out on the Cullen's balcony staring out into the forest, knowing he was out there circling the house in the dark. I slumped down into one of the chairs and tried to forget about it for now. Moments later Edward came out with Nessie.

"She was wondering where you went." he said handing her to me.

"And how do you know that? Did you read her mind?" I asked.

"No she told me." Edward said, and as if on cue Nessie pushed her little hand against my face, an image of Bella and myself filled my head. She focused on the simalerties, the shape of our faces and our eyes, her eyes.

"What was that?"

"She was telling you she knows who you are, how your connected to Bella, it's her gift."

"Well little girl you just get stranger by the minute." I said, and she giggled.

"Carlisle thinks it'll be okay if you stay her when Bella wakes up, as long as you stay downstairs." Edward said. "I know you don't want to be away from her any longer then you have to."

"Yeah it's strange. When Bella first got here I would have done anything to get her to leave, but now I wish she could stay. We've been through so much together, and now she'll be leaving soon, Jacob said he's going with you, so I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You could always come with us, we have plenty of room and I'm sure Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind."

"I can't leave, dad shouldn't have to lose both of his daughters." I sighed. "I think I should probably work things out with Embry anyway, being apart isn't good for either of us."

"Well just remember your part of the Cullen clan now, our doors always open." I smiled, Edward gave me a quick hug before taking Nessie back in the house. I sat there for a moment longer before heading out to the woods. Embry met before I had even taken ten steps.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, how long have you been out here?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's hard to keep track of time in wolf form." he told me. "The baby's cute."

"Yeah she is, and she's got everyone in the house wrapped around her little finger.' I told him.

"She's growing fast isn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah Carlisle is trying to figure out why, but so far he hasn't found anything." I took in a deep breath. "If you want this to work you realize you'll have to spend time here with them, at least until they leave. I'll be here as much as I can spending time with Bella, Jake, and Nessie."

"I know that, and I already talked it over with Sam, he's fine with it and so am I." Embry told me. I smiled and then hugged him. "I promise, nothing will come between us again."

"You better keep that promise." I gave him a quick kiss then took his hand in mine. "Now come on let me introduce you to my niece."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 9.**

"I hate waiting down here." I said as I sat in the Cullen's living room with Embry, Jake, Rose, Emmett and Nessie.

"Well you can go wait upstairs, but then you may get killed by your bloodthirsty sister," Emmett said, "and trust me you have the sweetest smelling blood in this house." Emmett sniffed the air.

"Alright let's not talk about how good my girlfriend's blood smells." Embry laughed.

"Alright dog let's talk about how much you stink." Rosalie said snuggling Renseme to her chest. "Ugh you need a bath Nessie, you smell like Jacob." That caused Jacob to laugh so hard he feel off his seat.

"How much longer till she wakes up?" I asked.

"Alice said it could be anytime now, and from the sound of her heart it'll be very soon." Emmett said. "Actully, I think she just woke up, I'm gonna go see if they need help." Emmett ran up the stairs leaving me to wait.

"So when are you gonna tell her Jake?" Embry asked.

"After she hunts, and I know she won't go completely crazy." Jake said, "Seth said he want's to be here when I tell her, he thinks she's gonna rip my arm off."

"If I were her I'd rip something else off." Rosalie said.

"Bella's not gonna hurt me." Jake said,

"Whatever mutt." Rosalie scoffed.

"Well she's up, Edward took her hunting." Emmett said making his way downstairs, fallowed by the rest of the Cullen's.

"When well they be back?" I asked.

"The first trips usually the longest, it takes longer to satisfy the thirst." Esme said.

"You won't be able to be near her right away," Carlisle said, "It's hard for newborns to be in close contact with humans. She'll be struggling with you even being in the same room with her."

"Should I leave?" I asked him.

"No I think when she gets Jacob's little secret, we may need you." he said.

"Nothing is going to happen." Jacob yelled.

"Well incase it dose we may need Cassie to help get Nessie out of the way." Carlisle told him

"Sure, sure." Jake sighed. I stood up and led Embry out to the back patio and sat on the railing with him standing in front of me.

"When everything's calmed down I think we should take a trip," I said. "I know we won't ever be able to really leave, but I think getting away for awhile will be good for us."

"Uh-huh and you think Charlie's going to let you take a trip alone with me?" Embry asked.

"So we stretch the truth and say I'm going somewhere with Alice."

"A trip does sound nice, we should go to Australia." he said.

"Why Australia?" I ask looking up at him.

"It's different, new faces, animals, and not as much rain." he smiled.

"Australia it is." I kissed him on the check and he hugged me.

"Bella's back." Someone called from the front room.

"Let the show begin." Embry chuckled. We followed Rose into the living room where through the windows we could see Edward and Bella emerging from the forest. Bella looked different but my sister was still there.

"Jacob going to go out and test her first," Carlisle told me, "however, I'm sure even a newborn wouldn't bite into something that smells like that."

"Well then let me go to here before she comes near Ness, I'd rather her rip me apart then her daughter." I said, Embry tensed beside me. "Oh come on, I'm sure you, Jake, and Seth can stop her."

"And what if we can't?" he ask.

"You will." I kissed his cheek and then fallowed Jacob and Carlisle out to the front yard where Bella and Edward were standing.

"I want to be sure she's safe first." Jacob told Edward, "Me and then Cassie, if she okay then she can go in."

"Jacob." Edward cautioned.

"Edward better us then the baby." I said. Jacob took a few steps toward Bella.

"Alright Bells take a whiff." he said. Bella took in a deep and then made a disgusted face.

"Jacob you stink." she said with a laugh.

"You don't smell all that great yourself," he said walking away from her, "now Cassie." I walked toward my sister, trying my best to hide the fear that she might actually lose control. "Smell her Bella." My sister sniffed the air, stiffened for a second and then relaxed.

"A bit uncomfortable but I can handle it." she smiled. "Can I see her now?" Edward nodded.

"She inside with Rose." I told her. We walked into the house Embry falling in step beside me, we lingered outside in the hall.

"I almost had a heart attack." he said.

"Can werewolves have heart attacks?" I asked jokingly.

"Haha, you know what I mean. I was scared shitless the whole time thinking she was going to attack you." Embry took my hands in his.

"I knew she wouldn't hurt me, she's my sister." I kissed his cheek. "You should have known I wouldn't put myself in danger."

"Jacob outside now." Bella's voice said from the other room.

"Well here comes the show." Emrby said. Everyone flooded outside except for Rose who stayed with Nessie.

"How the hell could you? With my daughter?" Bella said standing across the yard from Jacob.

"Come on Bella you know I couldn't help it. You always said we should have been family, well now we can be."

"I didn't mean you should be my son-in-law."

"Bella please, think about it she's why you've wanted to be around me the past few weeks. Nessie wanted me."

"Nessie, you named my child after the lochness monster!" Bella yelled before launching at Jake. I buried my face in Embry's shoulder before I heard the yelp, it wasn't Jake though.

"Damn it Seth." Jacob said.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 10.**

"Don't worry Bella your weren't the first Swan sister to break one of Seth's bones." Jake said as we sat in the Cullen's living room.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Cassie broke his leg." Embry told her.

"I did not." I elbowed him in the rib. "He fell out of the tree house."

"If I remember correctly you pushed him out of calling you Mrs. Embry Call." Jacob laughed.

"You pushed Seth out of a tree house?" Bella asked me.

"No he fell, I swear he did."

"You pushed me out Cassie, with Leah's help." Seth said. "And then you told my mom that I fell because I was up there trying to dance like a Backstreet Boy." We all laughed at that.

"I'm really sorry Seth." Bella told him.

"It's okay I'll be all better in a few hours." Seth made himself comfortable on the couch and quickly drifter to sleep.

"We need to go Cass, I told Emily we'd be there by six." Embry whispered in my ear. I nodded before walking over to my sister.

"I gotta go Bells, Emily and Sam invited us over for dinner." I told her. "I probably stay home tonight so I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright Cassie see you then." I hugged her then fallowed Embry out the door. "So did they invite Jacob, Leah and Seth too?" I asked Embry has we got in the truck.

"Yeah they did, but Jake said he wanted to stay with Ness right now, and well Seth can't move." Embry chuckled.

"Well I guess we'll have to explain that."

"Yeah I guess so."

Being at Emily and Sam's felt natural even after all this time and everything that happened. It was like coming home to family I hadn't seen in awhile. Emily and I cooked dinner and washed up after everyone was finished eating the boys laughed and joked, everyone thought the story about Seth was hilarious. When we left it was almost ten-thirty.

"Do you want me to come get you before I go to the Cullen's?" I asked Embry as he walked me to my truck.

"Yeah just let me know before you come." he kissed me and then I was off. Dad was home when by the time I got there, the living room light shining on the front lawn. He was sitting on the couch watching a ball game, he jumped a little when I shut the door.

"Hey Cass, you staying home tonight?" he asked as I sat on the couch beside him.

"Yeah Jasper came to stay with Alice." I told him, hoping he wouldn't ask about Bella.

"Any news?" damn it.

"No dad I left before he got there, Embry and I went to Sam and Emily's for dinner. Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just worried about her." he said.

"I know dad." I kissed his cheeks, "I'm gonna go on to bed, night dad."

"Night Cass."

"Cassie Jake just pulled up." Dad called from downstairs. I turned off my computer and walked downstairs.

"Actually I wanna talk to you outside Charlie." Jake said as he reached the door.

"Jake?" I looked at him.

"Just give us a second Cass." Jacob and Charlie walked out to the backyard to the edge of the forest. I ran over to the back window and wathced. They talked for awhile with Charlie looking both confussed and angry, that is until Jacob started stripping. I started to head for the door knowing what he was up to, but I was too late, he shifted right there in front of Charlie. I watched as Charlie began to yell and as Jacob calmed him down, alittle. Then Charlie made his way to the house looking very mad.

"Cassandra Michelle get your ass in the truck right now." I fallowed Charlie out to his truck.

"What's going on dad?" I asked as he sped down the road.

"Did you know about all of this?" he asked.

"Yes." I looked down.

"How long?"

"Since Edward left last year." I told him, "I couldn't tell though, I wan't even suppose to know dad."

"Well we're gonna go talk with your sister about all this." Dad sped all the way to the Cullen house.

"Charlie, Cassie it wonderful to see you." Carlisle said as he opened the door.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked.

"In here dad." Bella was sitting on the couch holding Nessie, covering Ness' face with her hair. Alice had used something, contacts maybe to cover her red eyes.

"Is that really you Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah dad it's me." Charlie went over and sat on the couch me fallowing behind him. "I don't need to know that whole truth but I don't want you girls lying to me anymore. I just want to know your okay."

They told Charlie everything he needed to know and introduced him to Nessie. He feel in love with her of course, it was impossible not to. He stayed to watch the Florida game with Emmett before leaving for dinner with Billy and Sue.

"Well that went better then expected." I said taking Nessie from Bella. "What'd you think about grandpa Charlie?" I asked. She touched my face showing me pictures of him. "Yeah he's a pretty cool guy."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 11.**

Renesme kept growing, though we all assured ourselves it was slowing. In a matter of weeks she was talking, and a few weeks later, she started walking. We were all frightened, but put on a brave face for Nessie. Edward and Carlisle threw themselves into research trying to find out anything they could to help her, they weren't having much luck. Charlie loved Nessie, as did everyone that meet her, and he was at the house most days. Sometimes Sue would even tag along to vist Seth and Leah. I know it made Bella happy to finally have peace among her family and friends, and not to have to lie anymore.

I was still spending as much time as possible at the Cullen house. I wanted to enjoy as much time as I could with my sister and her family before they left. Whenever that might be. Today I was sitting at the grand piano in the front of the house, waiting for Bella, Jake, and Ness to get back from hunting. I was playing some song I'd learned years ago when I had taken piano lessons, I was surprised I hadn't forgotten.

"I didn't know you played." I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"I didn't think I could anymore." I told him, "It's been years since I've even looked a piano. My mom was teaching me to play before she ran off, and after she left I never played again."

"Well it sounds like you would have made a wonderful pianist." he said and then he was gone. I heard the front door slam and ran out of the house, There was no sign of him or my sister or anyone else. I sat on the porch and waited.

Bella, Jacob, Nessie appeared moments later, Leah and Seth close behind. Bella looked worried but the small girl in here arms was unfazed. Nessie hopped out of Bella's arms and ran over to me I picked her up and she pushed her hand against my face. Bragging about the fact that she was going to get the donated blood she wanted.

"Why don't you go see if your Nanna will fixs you some." I told her, she nodded and then jumped from my arms and ran into the house. "What happened."

"Well…" Bella told about how Irina had seen Nessie and kinda freaked out. She said that Irina's mother was killed for making an imortal child, which was a vampire made at a very young age, and she thought Nessie was one of these imortal children. She ran off before Bella could explain and now Edward and Carlisle were out looking for her.

Edward and Carlisle hadn't been able to catch up with Irina, and her sisters hadn't heard from her either. Alice tried to see if she could find Irina but the only thing she could see for sure was that she wasn't going back to Denali.

As the days passed with no more news of Irina she was close to forgotten, now everyone was busy making sure Bella's trip to Italy would go smoothly. Plan tickets were bought and bags we're being packed. As soon as Bella returned they would leave for the Amazon taking Jacob with them. Carlisle had some old friends there he was hoping could give us some insight about Ness.

I was sitting on the couch watching a sleeping Nessie, while Edward and Carlisle whispered in the background. Bella was pacing back and forth, and Alice was staring into the distance. Her stare broke to make a face at Jasper, before she took a vase of flowers into the kitchen.

I didn't see the vase fall but I heard the crash of the glass on the marble floor. I had to thoughts at that moment. First I thougt, Esme is going to be extremely angry, and second I thought how on earth did Alice drop something.

She turned to face us all, so fast I didn't see her move. Her eyes were wied, looking into them you could tell she was in the future and not with us. Edward let out a gasp, and I couldn't help but think how unfair it was that he get to know what was coming before anyone else.

"What?" Jasper asked running to her side. "What is it Alice?" he said shaking her. Emmett moved closer to Bella teeth showing while the others stood motionless.

"There coming for us, all of them." Alice said, while the others seem to guess immedatly I was unawre of who she was talking about. "The Volturi."

"All of them." Edward siad.

"Why?" Alice asked herself, "How?"

"When?" Edward whispered.

"Not long," Alice told him, "There's snow on the forset, snow on the town. A month maybe more."

"Why?" Esme asked, "They have no reason to come, maybe to see…"

"This isn't about Bella." Alice said, "They're all comeing Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

"The wives never leave the tower." Jasper told her. "Not during the southern wars or the time of the imortal children."

"Their coming now." Edward said.

"Our coven's so large, they must want to make sure…." Carlisle trailed off.

"That doesn't answer the crucial question, why?"

"Go back Alice," Jasper spoke softly to her, "look for the trigger. Search."

"It came out of nowhere Jazzy, I was looking for Irina and….." Alice paused, "She decide to go to them. It's like they already made a decision, they're just waiting on her."

"Can we stop her?" Jasper asked.

"There's no way she's almost there." Alice told.

"It's because of Nessie," Bella said, "She saw her in the woods, and now she's going to tell them about her. Think about to Irina, she looks like and immortal child."

"But Nessie not like those kids." I stood up from my seat. "They were monsters, and Ness is sweet heart. She's around humans all the time and neer hurts anyone."

"It won't matter Cassie," Edward told me, "They've seen the proof in Irina's thoughts. They'll be coming to destroy her, not reason with us." "What can we do?" Bella demanded walking over to pick Nessie up."

"We can fight." Emmett's calm voice said.

"We can't win," Jasper told him.

"Well we can't run either, not with Demetri around." he said to Jasper, "And I don't know that we can't win," he paused, "There are a few options to consider, we don't have to fight alone."

"We don't have to sentece the Quileutes to death either Emmett." Bella almost yelled, I knew my face was paniced.

"Chill Bella, you scaring Cassie." Emmett said his face unchanging. "I didn't mean them, although I doubt they'd sit aside. I was thinking of our other friends."

"Other friends we don't have to sentence to death." it was Carlisle that spoke up this time.

"Well let them decide, I'm not saying that have to fight with us." Emmett told him, "We just need them to stand beside us long enough to make the Volturi stop and listen. Bella's right if we take away there reason to fight, they might back off."

"We need quite a show of witnesses." Rosalie's voice was harsh

"We'd can ask that much of our friends," Esme said, "we'd do the same for them."

"We'll have to be carefull about it." Alice told us, "They'll have to be shown very carefully."

"Shown?" Jasper asked,

"Tayna's family," she said, "Siobhan's coven, Amun's. Some of the nomads" she paused, "Garret and Mary for sure. Maybe Alistair."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" a hint of fear was in Jasper voice.

"Maybe." Alice told him.

"The Amazons?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't see." Alice said.

"What was that Alice." Edward spoke up, "The part of the jungle. Are we going to look for them?"

"I can't see." Alice repeated. "We'll have to split up to find them all. There's so much to do. Ask Eleazar, there's more to this then an immortal child."

"Alice that was to fast." Edward said.

"I can't see." she said again, "Jacob's almost here."

"I'll deal with him." Rosalie stood from her seat.

"No let him come." Alice told her. "I'll see better away from Nessie. I need to see everything. I have to go." Alice's voice was almost mechanical. "Come on Jasper, there's no time to waste." She yanked on Jasper's hand and they ran off.

"Hurry," she yelled back, "You have to find them all."

"Find what?" Jacob asked as he walked in. "Where's Alice going?" he looked around the room. "What happened?"

I got up and walked out of the house as they began to fill Jacob in. Another fight, I don't think I can handle this. I knew the wolves would be involved, Sam wouldn't let that many vamps so close without fighting them off, and Jacob would do whatever it takes to protect Nessie. Why could things not be simple for once?


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 12. **

I left the Cullen house for the night and headed down to La Push Embry meet me at the boundary line.

"I saw you pull in." He said as he slide into the truck. As he spoke I started to cry. "What's wrong Cass?"

"They're coming for them." I said the words barley making it out. "The Volturi found out about Nessie they're coming to kill all of them. All because another vampire thought Nessie was some uncontrollable monster."

"But Nessie's a sweetheart." Embry said. "Why would anyone hurt her?"

"They don't care, they won't listen. They'll be here in a month and everyone will be dead."

"We won't let that happen, I promise." Embry held me until my tears stopped and then we headed to Sam's house before I went home.

Alice didn't come home that night, when I arrived at the Cullen house Jacob and Renesmee were the only one's there. Jacob on the couch Renesmee in his lap, smiling at me as I entered the room.

"They went to look for her, they seemed really worried." Jake said. "I guess I would be to if it were you or Leah."

"How long have they been gone." I asked.

"About thirty minutes." he told me. Nessie got off his lap and walked over to climb in mine. She placed her hand against my check, where was everyone.

"They'll be home soon." I smiled at her as she sent her next message, why hadn't Embry come with me. "Embry's been busy helping the other wolves, I'll be sure to bring him next time." she nodded before returning to Jacob. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose returned moments later. "Where's Bella and Edward?" I asked.

"They went to check something at the cabin they should be here soon." Carlisle told me.

"Where's Alice?" I looked from one Cullen to the other.

"She left," Rosalie said, "and she took Jasper with her." her voice had a sharp under tone.

"We don't have time to discuss this," Esme spoke up, "we need to make travel arrangements." I watched as the Cullen's sped through the house, making calls, booking flights I knew they would be leaving to get help. I only hoped it would work. Bella and Edward returned as the Cullen's finished up.

"We're to stay behind?" Edwards attention was on Carlisle.

"You'll have to show people what Nessie is," Carlisle told him, "your gift will be best at judging how to do that."

"We're splitting up." Emmett said. "Rose and I will hunt down the nomads."

"Tanya's family would be here in the morning." Carlisle spoke, "You'll have to be sure they don't react as they're sister did. You'll also need to find out what Eleazar knows, your job may be the hardest of all. We'll return as soon as possible."

We told them good bye, wishing them luck. I watched as Nessie placed her hand to Jacob's face.

"I don't know if Carlisle's friends will come." Jacob told her, "It looks like we're out numbered right now." It amazed me that this small child understood what was happening to her family. She placed her hand to his face again. "No we can't help we have to stay here. People are coming to see you not the scenery." Nessie glanced from me to Jake with a somewhat worried expression, before sending him another message. "No Cassie and I don't have to leave," he looked at Edward, "Do we?"

"It'd be best if you did, the only vampires that have a taste for animal blood like us will be Tanya and her family, their also the only one's who know about the wolves and their not to thrilled about it."

"I'm not leaving." I said. "I can't just go home knowing my family's in danger."

"I can't leave Nessie." Jacob said.

"I had a feeling that's what you would say." Edward looked down. It was decide Jacob would get Nessie at night when Bella and Edward went to the cabin. I was allowed to stay at the Cullen house, as long as I kept a safe distance from the other vamps when I was alone.

"Tanya's clan will be here early in the morning so we should probably head back to the cabin and get some sleep." Edward said. I fallowed to the cabin where I slept on the couch and dreamt of the danger that was coming.

We waited the next morning at the Cullen house the next morning right around the corner from the front room. Edward stood in front of the door waiting to explain why the Denali's about Nessie. I heard a car pull up in the drive and thought for a moment that Bella hadn't told Charlie about the vamps coming for a visit that was until I heard the female voice at the door.

"Edward." the woman said.

"Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen." Edward greeted them one by one.

"Carlisle said he needed to see us right away." said the woman. "What is it? Trouble with the wolves." Jacob made a face.

"No Tanya." Edward told them. "Or truce with the wolves is stronger then ever." A woman chuckled.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Tanya asked. I could barely hear the footsteps as they entered the house. "Where is Carlisle?"

"Carlisle had to leave." There was a silence.

"What's going on Edward?" Tanya demanded.

"My entire family is in danger." Edward answered. "But before I explain I ask for a promise. Listen to everything I have to say, before you react. I'm begging you to hear me out."

"We're listening and we will hear it all before we judge." Tanya told him. "Where is you Bella, is she well."

"Thank you Tanya, Bella will join us shortly. She's adapted to our life quite nicely." Edward told her.

"Tell us about the danger Edward." Tanya said, "We'll listen and we'll be on your side."

"I'd like for you to witness for yourselves first, listen in the other room what do you hear." It was quiet and then movement.

"Just listen first." Edward told them.

"A human, and a werewolf I assume." Tanya said. "There's a slight difference in heart beat."

"What else." Edward asked.

What is that thrumming?" a new woman asked. "Is that….some kind of bird."

"No but remember what you heard." Edward said. "Now what do you smell?"

"The wolf and a human, no two humans." Eleazar said.

"Not the one's not human." Tanya told him. "What is that Edward? I've never smelt anything like it."

"You most certainly have not. _Please_ remember this is something new to you. Throw away all preconceived notions."

"I promised you I would listen Edward."

"Alright Bella bring out Renesmee please." I fallowed Bella out, Nessie was tucked away in her arms and Jacob was close behind her. Nessie peeked out at everyone in the room, looking somewhat scared.

Tanya skittered back and Kate jumped back all the way to the door a hiss escaping through her clenched teeth. Eleazar threw himself in front of Carmen in an effort to protect her.

"Oh please." Jacob mumbled.

"You promised to listen." Edward told them.

"Some things can not be heard Edward." Tanya said. "Do you not know what this means?"

"We have to get out of here." Kate's hand was on the doorknob.

"Edward…." Eleazar seemed beyond words.

"Wait…." Edwards voice had grown louder. "Remember what you heard and what you smelled, she's not what you think she is." He looked around a them. "You can hear her heart beat, think about what that means."

"Her heartbeat." Carmen spoke now, Edward looked at her.

"She's not a full vampire child, she is half human."

Edward you can not expect us to believe…." Edward cut him off.

"Can you think of another explanation Eleazar? You can feel her warmth, and smell the blood running through her veins."

"How?" Kate asked.

"Bella is her biological mother." he told her. "She conceived, carried, and delivered Renesmee while she was still human. It almost killed her."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Eleazar said.

"Surly you can see the resemblance." Carmen told him, much to my surprise. She walked over and stood in front of Bella, looking at Nessie. "You have your mother's eyes, but your father's face." Renesmee smiled at Carmen before touching Bella's face.

"Do you mind if Renesmee tells you about herself?" Bella asked Carmen. "She has a gift for explaining things."

Carmen was smiling at Nessie. "Do you speak little one?"

"Yes." Nessie told her, "but I can show you more then I can tell you." she placed her little hand against Carmen's face.

Carmen froze in an instant and Eleazar rushed to her side. He placed his hands on his shoulders as if to yank her away.

"Wait." she told him. Her eyes unblinking and locked on Nessie.

"What's she showing her?" Jacob asked.

"Everything," Edward told him, his eyes never leaving his daughter. After a few more moments Nessie took her hand from Carmen's face.

"She really is your daughter." Carmen said, "Such a vivid gift could only come from a very gifted father."

Eleazar looked unhappy. "Carmen!" She took his hands in her own and smiled.

"As impossible as it seems, Edward has told you nothing but the truth. Let the child show you." Carmen looked at Nessie. "Show him _Mi querida._"

Renesmee grinned, clearly happy Carmen accepted her and lightly touched Eleazar's forehead.

"_Ay caray!_" he jerked away.

"She just wants to show you her side of the story." Carmen told him.

Renesmee began to grow impatient. "Watch please." she commanded. She held her hand out and after a minutes deliberation he leaned into her touch. He watched as she showed him the story she'd shown Carmen.

"Ahh." Eleazar said moments later. "I see." Renesmee smiled, earning a small smile in return. Nessie repeated the show for both Tanya and Kate. Edward then told them of what Alice had seen and where the others had gone, leaving out the fact Alice had skipped out one us.

"We're not asking you to fight and die for us. Carlisle would never do a thing like that."

"Then what Edward.?" Tanya asked.

"We need you to be witnesses. If we can make then pause we maybe able to explain." Edward touched Nessie's cheek. "Once you here our story it's hard to doubt it. If Irina had not come so soon this could have been avoided by this time next month Nessie will have gained another half year."

"Well that is something we can witness." Carmen said in a decide tone. "We can witness that we've seen her mature."

"Yes we can witness for you." Tanya agreed. "We will consider what more we may do."

"Tanya," Edward said, "we don't expect you to fight with us."

"If they will not listen, we can not simply stand aside." Tanya insisted, "but I can only speak for myself."

"Do you doubt me so sister?" Kate asked.

"It'll be a suicide mission." Tanya told her.

"I'm in." Kate gave her a wicked smile.

"I too will do all I can to protect the child." Carmen look toward Renesmee before extending her arms toward her. "May I hold you, _bebe linda?_"

Renesmee reached for her eagerly, happy with her new friends. Carmen held her close and whispered to her in Spanish.

For now it seemed like our plan might work. That we maybe able to convince all the others to witness. But if Alice had seen this plan working, why would she have left.

"There werewolf and the human will be staying?" Kate asked.

"The wolf is a close friend, and the human is Bella's younger sister Cassandra." Edward told them. "She's wanting to stay with us while the others are here, but I will need some help keeping her safe."

"We shall help, after all any family of Bella is family of ours." Tanya smiled at me.

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming guys ****J**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 13. **

More and more vampires arrived each day. The first to arrive were Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte, Alice had found them and sent them our way. Although Alice had told them nothing, but like most they trusted her. Unlike Tanya's family they had never seen an immortal child before, but they knew the rule. They let Nessie explain her side of the story and like all others they fell in love with her.

Nest to arrive were Carlisle's friends from Ireland and Egypt. The Irish clan came first and were surprisingly easy to convince. This was thinks to there newest member Maggie who had a gift for knowing when someone was lying to her. The leader, Siobhan and her mate Liam were long use to trusting her. They Egyptians were another story completely. Although two members Benjamin and Tia were convinced by Ness, the leaded, Amun refused to touch her. He wouldn't let his mate Kebi touch her either, she never left Amun's side or said a word. This clan strike me odd because, although Amun was the leader, Benjamin seemed to be the piesce holding them together. Turns out he had a gift that Amun was trying to keep secret, he could influence the elements. A gift never before heard of by Edward or Eleazar.

Emmett and Rosalie sent the nomads, as many friends of Carlisle as they could find. Garrett was the first to arrive, he took a liking to the Denali sisters, asking endless questions about they're lifestyle. Mary and Randall fallowed, though they came speret they we're already friends. All three nomads thought about the idea of standing with the Cullen's.

Jacob complained all the time when we were at the cabin with Nessie. "If they want me to keep everyone straight," he said, "they need to make an index."

Carlisle and Esme returned a week after they had left fallowed by Rose and Emmett days later. Carlisle had brought a new vampire with him. An older English vampire named Alister, who took Carlisle at his word about what Nessie was. Edward told us that Alistar was afraid to be here, or afraid of the outcome. He didn't trust authority and this seemed to confirm his fears.

The Amazon's came unexpectedly since neither Carlisle nor Rose and Emmett had been able to find them. Carlisle found it odd that only two of them came, Zafrina and Senna, Kachiri did not come with them. When Carlisle asked why they said Alice told them they would need to split up, and like most they did not question her. Edward was glad to have the Amazon's with us because of Zafrina's gift, not that he would ever ask her to side with them.

"It's a very straight forward illusion," Edward explained after it became clear that niether I nor Bella would be able to see it, "She can make most people see whatever she wants them to see, see that and nothing else. Fro example right now I would appear to be standing in the middle of a rain forest, and I might believe if I couldn't feel you in my arms." looked down at Bella.

Renesmee loved it and it became very hard to keep her away from Zafrina, which was sort of a good thing because it gave Bella more time to practice with Edward as much as he hated, and Jacob more time to run perimeter.

"Does it make you nervous?" I asked him one day while we were standing outside the Cullen's, "Leaving her alone with them?"

"Kinda, but I don't think any of them will hurt her." he shrugged. "I know Em worries about you being here with them."

"I know he does, but I have to be here, and he knows that." I told him, "Bella and Nessie need me here, and even though you won't say it, you need me here to bro."

"I sure do little sis." He smiled. "Now let's get you back inside, your lips are turing purple."

**Review and I'll send you an extra chapter ****J**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 14.**

Bella's been working on projecting her shield to cover other people, since this may be there best defense against Jane and Alec. It's been a very touch and go processes, one minute she's doing great and then the shield just snaps back and Kate zaps Edward, knocking him on his back. At one time I would have found this hilarious but right now I can barley manage to giggle at it, Jacob didn't even chuckle.

"This isn't working we need something, something to make her work harder." Kate said looking around, "Not your sister I may kill her," my head snapped up and I could hear a growl from the trees.

"Chill Embry, she said not her." Jacob laughed.

"Nessie, can you come here and help mommy for a minute?" Kate asked. Nessie danced over to her.

"No Kate." Bella said. "Not her."

"I wanna help mommy." Nessie said.

"Zafrina, would you come help us." Kate called through the crowd. Zafrina was at her side in seconds. "Now Nessie, I want you to watch Zafrina's pictures and tell me when you see mommy and daddy again okay?" Nessie nodded and then her eyes went wide as images filled her mind. I watched as seconds later she came to.

"I see you daddy." she smiled, teeth glistening in the light.

"Great." Kate smiled.

"I want to try something, no one be alarmed." Zafrina said, seconds before all the vampires in the room gasped. "Raise your hand once your vision come's back." I watched my sister strain to stretch her shield to the other's in the room. Slowly the hands went up one by one and then snap, they were back down.

"Very good, with a little practice this could be very useful Zafrina said. Eleazar came and stood next to me.

"No doubt your gift would be just as great as your sister, in immortal life." he said, "No one seems to be able to get a read on you either."

"As tempting as that is, my boyfriends a werewolf, and I think being a vampire might put a strain on our relationship." I said and we both laughed.

"Cass Embry want's you, and Edward?" Jacob looked toward the woods, "Really? Okay then." I walked to the edge of the woods with Edward.

"Embry what do you want?" I ask, to my surprise he was in human form.

"I need to barrow Cassie for a minute, and Sam wants to know if you have any new information for us?" he asked Edward.

"There's seventeen that will stand with us, we're keeping tabs on them if Sam's worried about that."

"I'll let him know," Embry said. "Wanna go for a walk Cass?"

"Sure." I took his hand and he led me into the woods. "Why is it that the only moment's we get alone, are between time's we're on the verge of death?"

"Because we have very exciting lives." he said giving me a quick kiss.

"I'm being serious," I told him, "I mean, here I am constantly worrying about what gonna happen, not just to you but to my family, and on top of that I never see you anymore." I hugged him.

"I know it sucks, but after this hopefully things will calm down, for once." We stood the for a moment just holding each other. I hated the not knowing, wondering what the outcome of all this would be. Would I lose all of them? Would I be killed too? Or by some miracle will everything finally be okay.

"Marry me Cassie?" I jerked my head up to look at him.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Marry me." he said. "No joke, I'm being totally serious."

"Embry, how in the world is this gonna happen right now?" I asked him.

"We'll work it out. We're both eighteen now, finished with school, basically living on our own, why not." I looked up at him starring into his eyes, so full of love.

"Alright, let's do it, but your telling Charlie. I'm not quite sure what his reaction will be to having another monster in the family will be." I laughed.

"Okay, I'll stopped by in a couple days after I get the ring." he kissed me, "Now head back, before the send out the search party." I headed back and almost ran into Jacob at the edge of the woods.

"What the hell?" he said. "I thought this would be another three or four years away."

"You also thought my sister was your one and only love, and guess what? You were wrong about that too."

"Sometimes I hate you." he said picking me up, slinging me over his shoulders and running.

"Put me down damn it." I yelled.

"Hey Bella, guess who's engaged." Jacob said putting me down in front of my sister. Edward had a smirk on his face.

"You coulda warned me you know.' I told him.

"And ruin the surprise I think not." he laughed.

"Dad's gonna kill you." Bell said.

"That's why Embry's telling him." I told her.

The next Bella was taking Nessie to spend the day with Charlie while she did some Christmas shopping done. He was excited of course, he hadn't seen her in a month and was missing her. I was going to go with her while Jacob stayed behind with Nessie.

"Are you sure you girls can't stay?" dad asked.

"We've gotta get some last minute shopping done." Bella said.

"Yeah Leah will bite my head off if I don't get her something." I told him, the color drained from his face. "Sorry bad choice of words." I giggled. "I'll come by and see you later this week." I told him as we hugged him before heading to the car. I noticed a few minutes down the road we weren't heading the right way.

"Okay where are we going?" I asked.

"Alice left me a name, J. Jenks. I need to figure out why" Bella said. "You're the only one I can tell, cause he can't read your mind."

"Okay, let's go talk to him." We sped down the road till we came to a rather warn down building. We walked and found a man sitting at a desk, when Bella asked him about Jenk's he seemed to know who we were talking about but reluctant to let us see him. Bella mentioned Alice's name and had the man call J, who insisted we came up. Once on his floor we were taken straight to his office.

"Sorry about this Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Jasper usually uses the other entrance." he said motioning for the both of us to sit down. "Am I finally meeting Mr. Jasper's wife?" he asked.

"No, I'm his sister-in-law Bella." she said.

"That would make you Mr. Edwards wife, my congratulations." he turned to me, "She is,"

"My biological sister, Cassie." Bella told him.

"Mr. Jasper has never brought anyone from outside the family with him." Jenks said. "Where is Mr. Jasper, he's not ill is he."

"No he's away at the moment." Bella said.

"Okay then, let's get down to business." he sat down at his desk. "What kind of papers do you need?" I was confused but Bella obviously understood.

"I need to three birth certificates, three passports, and two drivers licenses." she said and I looked over at her.

"Names and ages?"

"Jacob Wolf, Vanessa Wolf, and Cassandra Call." I watched my sister trying to figure out her plan. "make the twenty-five, eight, and nineteen." she said.

"I'll need pictures." Bella dug around in her wallet and found two pictures, one of Nessie and Jake, and another of me. "These will do just fine." Bella paid Jenk's and set up another day to pick up the document's

"What are you planning?" I asked her as we started our drive to the mall.

"If things don't go well, you and Jake have to take Nessie, run with her. "I'll make arrangements for you guys to get somewhere, and have money for you." she looked over at me. "Promise me you'll do that."

"I will, I'll keep her safe." I told her.

**Keep the reviews coming guys, let me know what ya think!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 15.**

I spent Christmas morning with Bella, Edward, Jacob and Nessie. Bella got me a necklace and matching bracelet, and Jacob made me a dream catcher. Bella gave Nessie the necklace we got for her on our "shopping trip" and Edward gave her and Mp3 player. Jacob, much to Edwards dismay, gave Nessie a ring, which she loved. After we finished at the Cullen house we headed over to Charlie's. Much to my surprise Embry's truck was there.

"This should be fun." Jacob said as we pulled up.

"I'm going to kill him," I sighed, "When I said he had to tell dad I didn't mean on Christmas." Edward chuckled. We walked into the house to find dad and Embry sitting in the livingroom.

"Bells, you guys wouldn't mind waiting in the kitchen for a minute would you?" dad asked.

"No not at all." Bella said, she whispered good luck as she walked past me.

"Hey daddy." I said sitting down on the couch next to Embry.

"Don't 'hey daddy' me you little trader." he wasn't laughing but he didn't seem to upset. "You couldn't give me another year?" he asked.

"Well that was originally the plan, but with everything that's going on….." Embry said.

"Sorry dad, I hope your not to upset." I went and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Just promise you won't go to far."

"I promise dad." I hugged him and he called everyone else back in the room. Nessie opened dads many presents for her, amazed by all the toys she was getting. He gave Bella and I each rings, and even got Edward a new watch. Bella seemed somewhat distance, no doubt that about the fight that was coming. Getting closer everyday. We stayed at Charlie's for awhile before heading out. I rode with Embry to his mother's place to tell his mother and make the official announce to Sam and the pack though I was sure they already knew.

"About time." Embry's mother said when he told her. I laughed and she wrapped me in a hug. "I get to officially call you my daughter. Now run along, I'm sure you're just dying to tell Emily and Sam." We did as she said finding the others already there, they all smiled and cheered as we walked in. Emily came in and hugged me.

"Another wolf wife is exactly what we need." she told me.

"Have you two decided when yet?" Sam asked.

"Hopefully after all of this is over, maybe then we'll get a break from this drama." I said.

"If it were up to me we'd be getting married right this second." Embry laughed.

"Sometimes I have the urge to smack you." I said. I looked at the clock it was seven thirty, Nessie would be going to bed soon. "I need to head home see Nessie before she goes to sleep." I told him.

"Oh will you take this to her, that is if Edward and Bella want her to have." Emily walked into the other room and came out with a homemade blanket. "I don't even know if she needs this, but I thought of her when it was finished."

"I'll give it to her," I hugged her again, before Embry took me home.

"So Alistair's gone other's are waiting to leave and everyone else is freaking out, sounds like this is very successful." Jacob was saying as I walked into the cabin.

"Alistair left?" everyone turned to me.

"Yes but he was never fully with us." Edward said, "What's that?" he motioned to the blanket in my arms.

"Emily made it, she want's Nessie to have it." I said Nessie ran over and grabbed it.

"It's pretty." she said.

"I'll be sure and let Emily know you like, now give me a hug before Jacob takes you to your room." she gave me a hug and then jumped on Jacob's back and headed to bed. I sat down with Edward and Bella who were deep in conversation.

"What if this doesn't work I mean my gift has holes. Renesmee can get through my shield, what if others can." she said.

"I doubt that, I think the reason Nessie can get through because she's part of you. I always told you I thought you mind ran on a different frequency, I think hers run's on the same." Edward told her. "Either that or no one's mind can keep Renesmee out."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 16.**

Bella and I went to meet up with Jenks a few day's before New Years Eve to pick up the documents. We were early so Bella gave his name at the podium and they took us to the private room, with a fire blazing in the fire place. Bella walked over and half her hands out to warm them for when she shook Jenks hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Jenk's said coming into the room.

"No your right on time." Bella said they shock hands.

"I must you say you both look stunning, Mrs. Cullen, Ms….?"

"Swan." I said as we took our seats.

"Please J, call us Bella and Cassie." Bella spoke softly.

"It's very different working with you then it is Mr. Jasper." he said, "Much less unsettling." I held back a laugh as Bella spoke.

"I've always found Jasper soothing." she paused, "Have you known Jasper very long?"

"I've worked with him for almost twenty year, and he worked with my old partner fifteen years before that. He never changes." Jenks said. "Will you be joining me for dinner?

"We're kind of in a hurry." Bella told him.

"Oh I was hoping to speak with you for a moment." he said.

"About?" she asked him.

"The girl she's the daughter of one of you ladies." Bella nodded, "But the man he's not her father."

"No he's a family friend." Bella said.

"Your not planning on kidnapping the child are you?" he asked. Bella and I were both bit shocked.

"No it's nothing like that, I'm just making sure she has a safe place to go and people to care for in case of an emergency." Bella assured him. "I know my sister, and her friend will take very good care of her if things don't go well."

"If Mr. Jasper was to ask about the names I put on the document's?" he asked.

"Tell him I would like nothing more then for Jasper to know about or transaction." Bella said.

"My best wishes to the Cullen family and Mr. Jasper."

"Thank you J." Bella said before we left.

When we got home the house was almost empty, just Kate and Garret remained in the front room. Edward and Jacob I assumed had taken Nessie to the cabin to sleep. I followed Bella up to Alice and Jasper's room which had been untouched till now. She moved silently and I followed close behind as she looked through the closet till she found a small bag and put the passports and ID's in it. She stood still for a moment then in a blink of eye she had left the room and come back with a pen and paper. She wrote something down slowly and showed it to me. RIO DE JANEIRO. She stuffed in the bag, that's where I needed to take her if things went down hill.

Over the next few days we waited, Carlisle and Edward circling the clearing that the Volturi would come too. The other's would all be there, but not me, I would have to wait at the Cullen house. Sit there and wait and worry about what would happen. I knew this was going to be the safes thing for me but it still didn't settle right with me. The other's stayed in the clearing the night before the fight, Bella, Edward, Jacob and Nessie in a tent. Embry came to see me.

"This is the first time I've been further then the living room in this house." he laughed as we lay in Edward's old room.

"This use to be Edward's room, he bought the bed for Bella, but they gave it to me once they got the cabin." I told him snuggling into his side as he wrapped his arms around me I felt a tear run down my face and onto his arm.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"What if I lose you tomorrow," I said, "all of you, I can't handle that. Especially not now, I'm suppose to marry you and live happily ever after, I can't do that with anyone else."

"Cassie, I'm going to come back to, even if no one else does I will find away back to you." I kissed him, and we held each other all night, to scared to let go.

I kissed him goodbye the next morning him, telling him to send my love to the others. As he shifted and ran from view I started the longest wait of my life. I stood at the window facing the direction of the clearing, although I couldn't see it. Unlike the last fight I was left alone I didn't have Brady to tell what was happening or if they were all safe. I sat the worrying, waiting, watching. I walking back and forth thinking back to when I was younger, back before I hated Bella for leaving dad.

I use to wait at the door for her to come home, walking back in forth, watching the driveway. Just like now, watching for my sister, waiting for any sign that she was coming. Nothing moved not even the trees. I couldn't take it anymore, but I couldn't chase after them either, so I found something to keep me busy. Looking through Alice's wedding notes from the many she'd put together, thinking about the one she'd plan for me if she were here. White dress, outdoors like Bella, Nessie a flower girl along with little Clare. It would be perfect, of course. I flipped through the images spending my time that when we a child's voice ran through the house.

"Aunt Cassie, where are?" I shot up and ran to Nessie, wrapping her in a tight hug. She pressed her little hand to my face, telling me to go outside. I'd never been happier to see so many vampires in my life. I ran to Bella hugging her and Edward then Jacob, before Embry picked me up and spun me around.

"Cassie, I hear I have a wedding to plan for you." I turned around to see Alice standing there I ran up to her hugging her as tight as I could.

"I'm so glad your back, I really didn't want Bella to plan my wedding." I laughed.

They told about what happened how Alice had shown up with another half vampire she and Jasper found. His name was Nahuel, how I'd miss him and his aunt amongst the familiar faces was beyond me, he had two sisters like Nessie. It was his story that caused them to change their mind and saved my family.

I went home that night, feeling at peace for the first time in so long. I told Charlie he should be able to start visiting Nessie soon, that's all he cared about. Embry climbed through my window that night and laid down beside me.

"We're safe everything's over and we can have our life back." he said.

"Don't jinx it please." I sighed, "I just want to stay like this forever, I don't want to be raising our children and worrying about the next attack on my family."

"So were gonna have children are we?" he joked.

"I'm still unsure on that." I laughed. "With our life they may not be a good idea."

"I think we'd be great parents" he said. "But we've got a few years to think about that." I hugged him and feel asleep in his arms.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 17.**

**Five years later**

I followed Embry outside of the Cullen house which was left to us when they moved. He had our four year old twin's in his arms, Faylen Michelle Call and Austin James Call, they were an unexpected surprise but a welcomed one. Dad adored them, I think they made missing Nessie a bit easier.

Bella and the rest of the family were coming in today for the twins birthday party. I was excited to see my family, I missed them all, and I know Embry missed Jacob. We waited outside as the cars started coming up the driveway. I took Faylen from her dad and held her tight in my arms.

"Aunt Bella's here." I told her tickling her belly and making her laugh. Jacob was the first out of the car running up and hugging, squishing my daughter between us. "Jake, Fay can't breath." I laughed as he stepped back and hugged Embry.

"I've missed you guys so much," he said, "and look at these two there already so big."

"He really has missed you aunt Cassie." Nessie said as she skipped up to us. It sill surprised me how much she'd grown already having the appetence of a teenage girl. "He hasn't shut up about you for the last month. 'How many more days? What time do we leave? I wonder how there doing?" she mocked his voice.

"Your dead little girl." Jake turned and chased her, cause Faylen and Austin to laugh.

"Cassandra." Edward's voice rang through the air.

"Please stop calling me that." I hugged him, and he took Faylen from my arms, and Bella quickly engulfed me.

"Can I just say, you need to come see us more often." she said, "I miss you so much."

"Words I never thought either of us would ever say again." I laughed. "I missed you too sis, all of you."

"Well let's enjoy the time we have together now," she said, "now give me my nephew. She took Austin from Embry and he started playing with her hair.

"Just like mommy." he said reaching his hand to touch my hair.

"Yep, just like mommy." I told him.

They stayed with us for a week, Nessie playing with the twins constantly, if she wasn't at Billy's or dad's. Jacob and Embry kept disappearing together and Nessie and I started joking about them running away together. Faylen and Austin loved there new found family members, especially Esme and Carlisle, who gave them all the attention they could ask for. Alice brought them multiple new outfits and Emmett gave them each a new power wheel car. Rosalie adored Faylen brushing her hair all the time, and letting Fay brush hers.

It was hard when they left but we made plans to visit soon. Things were great now, no impending vampire attacks, no feuds. Just family and friends and I couldn't ask for anything more.

**The end**

**A/N: This story had finally come to an end. It's been my baby for the last four years and it's sad for me to bring it to a close. I'd like to thank my friend Emily who loved this story when it was just a thought wrote down on a piece of paper. Thank you everyone that's been with me from the beginning and left reviews, you're the reason I kept writing. I have one more question for you guys, should I do a spin-off our not? Let me know in a review.**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Okay guys this is my spinoff for Through the Rain check it out and let me know if you like it.**

s/8352381/1/Finding_Faylen


End file.
